Promise
by JaRawRaw
Summary: Emily befriends broken Kristy after her brother is bullying her. Jacob's feelings start to change for Emily as the day for him to start phasing is near. Emily helps out Kristy deal with Embry, and Jacob hangs out with Emily more than ever. What happens when she is kidnapped, though? Who kidnaps her? Lot's of lemons in the furture. . .
1. Welcome to the Black Parade

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. The only things I own is the plot, Kristy, Emily (Not Emily Young) and some other characters that will be coming soon in this story. **

* * *

I wake up, stretching my limbs, and turning off my annoying alarm clock. Ugh, first day of school, and I am already dreading today. I hear the sounds of clanking pans, meaning my mom is in the kitchen cooking me breakfast.

"Emily, it's time to get up," my mom yelled at me.

"I'm up, I'm up," I said to her, but she didn't hear.

I got off of my bed and went over to my closet, grabbing a button-up t-shirt and a pair of denim jeans, and sliding my nerdy glasses on my face. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and went over to the kitchen, where I placed my backpack at.

"Good morning, Emily. Ready for your first day back at La Push High?" she asked me.

_Uh, no!_ is what I would have said, but since my mom thinks I love school, I said, "Yeah, I'm so excited!"

"Great, now go wake your brother, and tell him breakfast is ready," she told me, shooing me off.

I walked up the stairs and barged into his boyish room. God, I hate coming in his room, it smells of moldy food and his smelly body odor.

"Embry, get your ass up, mom made food," I said loud enough to startle him awake.

"Mom made food! I'll be down in a second!" he yelled, I guess at me.

I walked back downstairs and sat down in the chair, and picked at my breakfast, not really hungry. Embry came down a few seconds after I sat down. Damn he is fast.

"Embry, can you take your sister to school?" mom asked.

"Yeah, sure," he said, food coming out off his mouth.

I stared at my brother, annoyed with him for some reason. Probably it had to do with him talking with food in his mouth. Seriously, it look like he was raised by wolves.

"Could you stop eating like a pig for once? No one likes to see your chewed up food! Fucking Embry," I mumbled the last part to myself lowly, making sure he didn't hear it, neither my mom, but I was proven wrong.

"What did you say?" he growled at me, giving me the evil eye. I looked at him and gave my innocent smile.

"I love you Embry," I said sweetly, batting my eye lashes.

"Sure you do. . ." he rolled his eyes in annoyance and kept on eating. Mom was giving us strange looks, but went back to doing what she was doing.

I stared at the clock, wanting the time to go faster, but it was just going slower and slower, probably staring to pissed me off. Embry was still chomping on his food, and I kept on wondering why he was eating so much.

"It's time to go now Embry. Can we now go to school?" I asked, annoyance leaking out from my voice.

"Suuurrreeee little sis, but let me get out of this shirt. It looks like there's a stain on it," he smiled evilly at me, and I growled at him.

"There is no fucking stain on your shirt, now get your ass into the car, I'm driving!" I snatched the keys out of his hand, and shoved him, making him laugh at my attempt to push him. Damn cocky brother of mine. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and gave my mom a kiss on the cheek, telling her to have a nice day. Embry was right behind me, laughing at what happened not to long ago.

"You know, what's your problem today! You know when I'm in a crappy mood, and you just seem to keep making it worst. Do you like making your little sister miserable?" I yelled at him.

"Yeah, it's funny when you get all mad. Plus you face is really red, and I have a feeling you wouldn't want Jacob to see your face lit up as a tomato " he howled with laughter.

Oh my God! I totally forgot that Jacob is going to be there. I hate it when he teases me about when my face gets all red. Sometimes he even makes me feel fuzzy cause' he says I look cute when I blush, and normally, that's when my whole face turns red. I hope the cool air helps my face become cooler. . .

I drove as slowly as possible to the school, just waiting for the heat to die down in my cheeks, but we eventually arrived at La Push High. We both got out of the car, me just staring at how many kids were here.

"Have a nice day little sis." He blew me a little kiss, and waved. He's just getting underneath my skin. I felt my cheeks heat up with more anger for my brother. Damn him!

"Hey Rosy, are you okay?" A voice said in a teasing tone. I knew that voice, and I knew it well.

I turned around and jumped into his waiting arms, enjoying his warmth. "Oh my God, Jake! I have missed you like crazy! Why didn't you stop by? Or at least call me. Ugh, it doesn't matter, I'm just glad you're here." I hugged him tighter, making a laugh come from his mouth, and his chest to vibrate.

"You know you look cute when you're all flustered?" he said in a matter-a-fact tone.

"Ugh, shut up Jake." I said, looking down, making sure my chestnut hair hid my cheeks.

"What?" he said, putting his hands up in surrender. "I can't compliment my best friend?"

"How are you complimenting me by saying 'you look cute when you're flustered'?"

"Well obviously, I can't say you look cute when you're blushing, cause' you definitely were not blushing, you looked pissed off beyond belief. What did Embry do this time?"

"He's being the most aggravating brother ever. You know how I just hate when people talk with food in their mouth? Well he was doing just that!" I yelled throwing my hands in the air.

"Okay, okay, calm down," he laughed," Let's go get our schedules." He placed his arm around my shoulder and led me towards to the office.

For those of you who are thinking it, me and Jake are not dating. He's just my best friend, but sometimes he acts like he's my boyfriend. When I was on my period he brought me pads, chocolate and movies. He actually stayed and dealt with my bitchiness. Embry can't even deal with my bitchiness, he actually makes me worst when I'm on my period.

"Here you two go," I heard a lady's voice say. I look to my side to see Jake being handed two pieces of paper.

"Em, here's your schedule." I looked at the piece to paper in my hand and squealed in happiness.

"I got art! Oh, I finally got art!" I jumped up and down in joy.

"I have art too!" Jake said behind me.

Oh, I have a feeling today is going to be great. . .

**~Impossibletobeloved~**

Today was going great, and what I have been hearing is true. . . their is a new student here. Yes, I know this is the first day of school, but it's always the same people who come. Getting a new kid is a rare thing.

I walked into art class, seeing Jake already sitting in his chair. He looked up to see me, and smiled, motioning me to come sit by him. I looked around the room, and spotted a girl. She was wearing black skinny jeans, and a dark purple jacket. Ear buds dangled from her jacket, blasting out 'Welcome to the Black Parade' by My Chemical Romance. Her long brown hair cascaded over her back, and her bangs covered most of her face.

I walked over to her, ignoring Jake's pleads for me to sit by him, but I plopped down next to the new girl. She gave me a scared look, like she was afraid of someone. Her body posture calmed down, and she gave me a smile.

I extended my hand towards her and said, "Hey, I'm Emily. You're the new girl right?"

"Um, yeah. I'm Kristy. It's nice to meet you Emily." She grabbed my hand and gave it a firm shake.

"So if you don't mind me asking, why did you tense up when I came over here?" Okay, maybe I was being a little too blunt, but it felt like she was going to be my new girl best friend, and I would stick up for her.

"Um, if I tell you, will you promise to keep it a secret?" she said so quietly, that I barely heard her. She looked around the classroom nervously, and then back at me, probably waiting for my answer.

"I swear on my life." I placed my hand up as I said the promise.

"I. . . I've been bullied. . . By, um. . . him." she pointed a finger towards a guy, and I swear, I felt my jaw dropped open. The guy she was pointing to was my brother, Embry.

"What! When! Aren't you new here, though?" I was shocked, my brother was bullying Kristy.

"Um, I was here 3 years ago, and then I left because of him. My mom died not to long ago, and my dad wanted to come back here, to forget what happened to my mom." She said in a small voice, and there were tears falling down her cheeks.

"I could do something to help you. I'll take care of Embry for you, and then you don't have to worry about him," I smiled at the thought of kicking Embry's ass.

"NO! . . . I mean no. If you say something to him about me telling you, he said he would do something to me, something I will never forget. . ." Okay, I am beyond pissed off. Why the fuck is he picking on her!

"I'm going to tell him to back the fuck off you! I'm sorry to say, but Embry is my stupid ass of a brother. He's going to get his ass kicked because he's doing this to you! Don't worry about, I'll take care of everything."

She glanced over at me, then at Embry, not sure if she should tell me to just forget about it. "Okay, you can do whatever you want to him, he's your brother. What happens if he comes and beats the crap out of me cause' I told you? Oh no, maybe it's not a good idea if you tell him. I shouldn't have told you. Oh this is bad, this is really bad. I'm going to stay home forever now, and ask-" I shook her shoulders and she yelped, she actually yelped.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you? I'm sorry, but you just kept on rambling, and i didn't know how to stop you. Let me see if you're okay." I pulled back her jacket, and her shirt at the same time, and gasp. Their were punch marks on her shoulder, and I have a feeling I know who did this.

I looked at the clock, and scribbled down my address and phone number, giving it to Kristy. The bell rung and I got up, ignoring the calls I was getting from Jacob, and ran over to Embry. I pushed him, and he raised his hand and turned around, about tot punch me, but he stopped and laughed at me.

"Hey Emily, you need something?" I slapped him across the face and gave him a cold stare. "The fuck was that for!" He yelled, holding his cheek in his hand.

"Why are you being a dick to Kristy! What did she ever do to you! What you're doing is low, especially for you Embry. Do you enjoy the pain you give her? I saw what you did to her, so you need to give me three fucking reasons why I shouldn't kick your ass!" i pointed my finger right in his face.

"She ruin my reputation! She slapped me, and she took a picture of me naked when I was drunk, and posted it on Facebook!"

"Those are the worst reasons ever! She's such a sweet girl, and she wouldn't do that to you dick-head. God, that picture of you naked. . . you're dumbass friend behind you posted it, and said it was Kristy. You want to know who ruined your stupid reputation, Brittney Wilson did, she was pissed off at you for some unknown reason. Are you even sure that Kristy slapped you? Cause' I have a picture of a girl that looks just like her, and you were drunk, like always. You need to get your facts straight before you do something." I walked away from them, and went to the car. I saw Jacob running towards me, but went over to Kristy, who was sitting by herself listening to music

I tapped on her shoulder lightly, now wanting her to freak. She too out her ear bud and said 'hey' to me.

"You want to come over to my house, and work on homework?" I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, let me tell my dad, and the we could go." She pulled out her Iphone and started to talk to, I guess her dad, and she walked a few feet away.

"Hey Em, why have you been avoiding me?" Jake asked, spinning around to face him.

"Sorry, it's just that Kristy is having a major problem with my brother. Speaking of my brother. . . can you give him a ride to my house. I'll be taking the car with Kristy, and I don't think she wants to be in the same car as him." I sighed," Thanks Jake, I owe you big." I placed a kiss on his cheek, and left to the car, leaving Jake standing there like an idiot.

"Ready to go, Kristy?" I asked her.

"Yup, let's hit the road. . ."


	2. Battle Scars

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it all belongs to Mrs. Stephanie Meyer. The only characters I own are Emily (Not Emily Young) Kristy, and a few more characters that are coming your way.**

I have hung out with Kristy non-stop, and I'm not saying it's a bad thing. I have had so much fun with her, and for once, doing girly stuff. I could never do that with Jacob. . .

Speaking of Jacob, I haven't seen him in two weeks. Did he suddenly disappear off the plane? No, of course not, but why hasn't he called me? Also, what's up with Embry? That day when I slapped him, he never came back home, two day's later he returned home all buff and abnormally tall, he has also been very distant lately. Mom didn't even notice that he changed, or that he was gone for a couple of days. What the hell!

"What movie do you want to watch? Silver Lining Playbook? Or The Cabin in the Woods?" I wasn't paying attention at all. I was looking out the window, to see Sam Uley's cult of steroid users. There was Sam himself, Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron, my brother, and the one I really didn't want to see in the cult, Jake. "Em, what are you looking at. . . " she trailed off, just staring out the window like I did.

"You're seeing what I'm seeing right?" I asked her. I rushed outside, not giving her time to answer my rhetorical question. I ran over to the 'hall monitors on steroids' and looked up at Jake, giving him my death glare.

"What are you all doing here! I don't want any of you near here. Embry, I can't believe you joined this stupid little cult! Do you feel all high and mighty now? Do ya'? Are you going to start bullying Kristy again? And you!" I pointed towards Jake,"Why are you in his cult? Why did you change? You haven't even called me in like two weeks! What's up with that! I don't know what happened to you, but you changed! You need to leave, all of you, including _you,_ Embry." I pointed towards the forest where they all came from.

"Who's going to make us leave, Shrimp?" Paul said to me, barring his teeth to make him look terrifying.

Anger coursed through my body, and I walked up to him and high-fived his face. It hurt my hand, and I wanted to cuddle it between my chest and other hand, but knew I needed to make it look like it didn't faze me. Paul started to shake, as if he was having a spasm attack, but then his whole body was just a fuzzy outline.

"Emily stand back!" Jacob ordered me. I did, but instead I fell back on my butt, scared of the creature that was once Paul. Jacob was gone, and a russet wolf took his place, snarling towards the dark grey wolf. Embry turned into a wolf with gray fur and black spots on his back. Oh, this is some freaky shit. The russet wolf, or Jake, charged on Paul, and so did my brother, attacking Paul too. I felt arms around my shoulders, and whoever it was, was trying to pull me up on my feet.

"Emily, come on. Get away from them," I heard Kristy say, but I couldn't move, damn my feet.

She finally was able to pull me up, and my feet weren't stuck to the floor. We ran back to my bedroom, locking the door, and locking my windows, shutting the blinds. Oh my fucking God! My brother just turned into a wolf, and so did Jacob! Is that why they have all those muscles, and why they are freakishly tall? No, are all of them like that?

"What are you going to do? Embry lives with you, you eventually have to talk to him? And Jacob. . . He's your best friend, what are you going to do when he wants to talk to you? Run away?" Kristy asked me, looking out the window, moving the blinds. She gasp, but I was really afraid to look out the window to see what she was seeing, so I stayed put.

"No, what I'm going to do is avoid him as much as possible. Both of them. They are. . . They are fucking wolves for crying out loud. Next you know you and me are going to be imprinted on!" I threw my hands in the air, to make what I just said a little more dramatic.

Her eyes bugged out of her head when I said the word imprint. She knows something. . . "Why did your eyes just pop out of your sockets when I said 'imprint'? Did, did you just get imprinted on when you looked out the window!" I got up from my spot on the floor, and looked out one of my many windows, and saw Embry looking up at my room. He had a smile on his face, but it disappeared when he saw me. He just imprinted on Kristy!

"Oh no! He's in love with you! How did I not notice this before! When guys are mean to us, it means they like us! Aw damn, he's been in love with you for like 4 years now! I feel bad for you. I just hope I don't get imprinted on, and I just hope it's not by Paul." I shivered at the thought of Paul imprinting with me.

"But, I'm not in love with your brother. What he did to me is kinda unforgettable, and what happens when he gets mad at me? Will he start to abuse me even more than before? Emily, I'm scared!" she cried out, covering her face in her hands.

I crawled over to her, and wrapped my hands around her, just comforting her. I kinda agree with her. Embry is a hot-head, and he will hurt someone in the process, and it won't matter if that person is someone he loves. Now that he's a wolf, he could kill someone with his anger.

"It's going to be okay, Kristy. Shh, it's going to be okay," I hushed her. This was a lot to deal with, and I kinda feel bad. The reason she's crying is because of me. If she wasn't friends with me, she wouldn't have to deal with this, but then again, Embry would have eventually made eye contact with her, and she wouldn't have someone to cry to about it that knew.

"W-what am I g-going to d-do?" she sobbed into my shoulder, so it sounded like she was speaking gibberish.

"You are going to hold your head high, at act as if you don't give a fuck about him. You will show him that you don't need him. Got me?" I felt her nod her head on my shoulder and was pleased with her answer. Tomorrow is the day we start to ignore them all. . .

**~Impossibletobeloved~**

"Emily, come on. Talk to me," Jacob pleaded, walking backwards just so he could see my face. Today, I made the mistake in looking up in Jake's eyes, and got imprinted on. Damn the spirits and the ancient protectors.

I stopped in my tracts and got closer to his face, my mouth right next to his ear. "Leave me alone, or I will scream 'Rape' for everyone to hear and see," I whispered in his ear, making my threat sound real. He stood there, his mouth slightly open. I walked away, going to art class, just hoping to see Kristy.

"Everyone has said you're dating Jacob Black! Please tell me it's not true," she whined.

"NO! I'm not dating him, and iff people are saying I kissed him, it didn't even happen. All I did was whisper a threat to him!" Ugh, stupid gossipers.

"Whoo, I was scared for a second. So he's been trying to talk to you?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I have a feeling he's not going to be leaving me alone. He. . . kinda imprinted on me today," I said the last part sheepishly.

"You looked into his eyes didn't you?" she gave me that look that said 'don't even thing about lying about it.'

"Yeah . . . he-he," I laughed nervously," but I don't feel anything for him."

"Better not! You are not leaving me alone in this wicked shit!" She hissed.

"So how is it going with Embry?" I asked her, starting to draw something.

"Eh, he's being like Jacob, but worst. When I went home, and got into my Pj's, I found him laying down on my bed. My door was locked, and the only way he could have gotten in was the window. So I yelled at him to get out of my house, and pushed him out the window." I stared at her with my mouth open. She _pushed_ my brother out the window. She saw my expression, and started to talk really fast. "No, don't worry. He didn't fall to his death. He grabbed onto a branch before I pushed him, and then he did some ninja moves on the tree, and ran back into the forest." I sighed in relief, this girl just startled me.

"You had me scared there for a second," I said, continuing my drawing. For me not paying attention, I sure do draw good, but sadly, it was a picture of Jake's wolf howling at the moon.

"Really Em. A _wolf_?" I rolled my eyes at her. Of course I thought the same thing when I first drew it.

"Hey, no need to be such a hypocrite, cause' look at your picture." I pointed towards her picture. I heard her gasp, and she started to trace the outline of the wolf sitting at the beach.

"How long do you think we can keep this up?" She asked in a trance like voice. Oh no, she's starring to fall for Embry.

"Kristy, you can't let the imprint pull you in," I whispered harshly, and I knew Embry and Jacob were listening in.

"I'm sorry, Emi, but. . . I think I'm falling for Embry. . ." I heard Embry in the background whooping, and I wanted to get up and hit him upside the head, but fought the urge.

"Okay. . ." I said in a sad voice, giving up in whatever I said we could do together," Go be with your soul mate. Just remember that I'll still have your back if he hurts you, which I hope he doesn't," I growled, knowing he would hear. I turned around to see him put his hands up in surrender, as if he was going to be peaceful, but I didn't believe that.

"What about you and Jacob? You should give the boy a chance. You guys have been best friends since forever, from what I could tell and what you told me. Did it have to change because of what he is? Just give him a chance, and see where it takes you." I heard Jake make a whooping sound like Embry, and glared at him, he shrunk down, and went back to what he was doing.

"Fine, on one condition. He needs to not be stop being the hot-head I dislike. I hated it when he gets all pissed off. One day, he got a day off from his job at being a mechanic, and he was going to spend the day with me, just having fun. Well Paul was doing something and dented his car, where Jake had a major fit, and complained that he had to fix it. So when I told him what's the problem with a dent being in his car, he yelled at me saying,' this car took me forever to build, I built it off of nothing but scraps.' I was mad at him for 3 weeks, after he bought me 21 bouquets of Lilies (my favorite flowers) A lot's of Reese's peanut butter cups, I forgave him cause' he spent a lot of money on buying me that, just for his best friend, when he could have done that for his girlfriend, _Bella Swan_." I kinda forced myself to say her name out loud.

I don't know, I just dislike Bella Swan. She's so. . . _snotty_. She's also whorish. Like damn, how many guys do you need? Five? Six? You have like the hottest guy in La Push! Oh my God, I just called Jacob the hottest guy ever in La Push! URGH! I think I'm already falling for him cause' of that stupid imprint thing!

The bell rung, and I walked out of class, saying good-bye to Kristy. I put my Skull Ear buds in my ears, blasting out 'Battle Scars' by Lupe Fiasco featuring Guy Sebastian. I started to walk home, school becoming smaller and smaller the farther I walk away. The song was almost over, and I was getting closer and closer to my house.

I finally reached it and walked up to my room, shutting and locking the door, but when I turned around, my mouth hung open, my back pack fell behind me, and my Ipod touch slipped out of my hands, pulling the ear buds out of my ears.

Holy shit. . .


	3. Fire in the Water

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters. Stephanie Meyer does. Al I own is the plot, Emily (not Emily Young), Kristy, and other characters that are soon to come.**

There he was, laying down on my bed, only wearing a pair of shorts, and reading my most private thoughts. _How did he find that!_

I ran, and then jumped on top of him, wrestling for my journal, or diary, whatever you want to call it. He grabbed both of my arms in one of his hands(yes, that's how small my arms are), and held the book up high so I wouldn't be able to grab it.

"You know, I read something really interesting in this book of yours. What's it called. . . ?" He asked me, his mouth scrunching up from him trying to hold in a laugh.

"It's called 'Private'. Dammit Jacob, how the hell did you find my journal?" I twisted my arms, trying to get out of his grasp, but something else happened. I rose up, but I started to fall, towards Jacob, and my lips. . . they touched Jacob's. he let go of my arms, and I heard the book drop down onto the floor.

I pushed myself up on his chest, and we just stared into each other's eyes. All my hate for this boy, man, just disappear. All my fear for him was gone, and was replaced by passion. He leaned forward and kissed me again, and I kissed back. My hands fisted in his hair, and I tugged lightly for him to sit up, so I could get more of him. I was sitting in his lap, felling his erection starting to grow, and poke me through the fabric.

His tongue poked out, and traced my lower lip, asking for permission but I kinda stuck my tongue out, and we started to fight for dominance. Eventually, I gave up, because of the lack of oxygen, so I pulled back. We are both panting, and I just want to continue to kiss his warm, supple lips, but know I should take a break.

"So exactly how did you know I imprinted on you? And that Embry imprinted on Kristy?" he asked me, his breathing composed, unlike mine.

"Well since I saw that the protectors are real, and just assumed that imprinting was real too, and obviously I was. I don't really like imprinting at all. I feel like I'm stuck to you forever, and that you only love me. . . because of it. Do you understand what I feel? I want you to love me, for me. . ." I hid my face, afraid of what he was going to say, but I really shouldn't, after all, we did just finish a little make-out session.

"I have been in love with you, ever since we met in La Push Middle. I still love you. I just didn't know how you would feel if I asked you out. I guess I wouldn't have gotten rejected by you, back then."

"Jake. . ." I placed my hand on his cheek," I wouldn't reject you. I had feelings like that about you once in a while, I just wasn't sure what to think about them. I kept my mouth shut, and just had to deal with it." This was one of the complications in my life.

Jake was about to say something, but stopped short, and look towards the door. I turned my head, and got off of his lap, waiting for whoever was about to come into my room. The door handle jiggled, but it didn't turn, so the person knocked.

"Emi, Open this door, I have something exciting to tell you!" She banged on the door, still yelling for me.

"Quick, make yourself decent," I hissed towards Jake. I got off the bed, and fixed my hair and shirt, making it seem like nothing happened. "Hold on, hold on. I'm opening the door," I told her.

The door flew open, and she jumped on top of me, making us fall down. I heard Jacob growl, but ignored him.

"Okay, what's the big news you have for me!" I laughed at how excited Kristy was.

"_Heaskedmeout_! AHHH! He was SOOO romantic about it. I have a date with him tomorrow! I need you to help me out! Please, please, _please!" _Oi, this girl is talking 1000 miles per second, I could barely understand her.

"Kristy . . . Who asked you out?" I asked.

"EMBRY! Oh my God, I'm excited, yet I am freaking out now. what if we don't have anything to talk about, or anything in common? Oh, what if I sound boring! Emily, help me please!" she begged.

I grabbed the side of her shoulders and gave her a little shake, making sure that she calmed down enough to actually understand what I'm saying. "I will help you tomorrow, okay? You don't need to worry about _ANY_thing. Okay?" She nodded her head furiously, and I just shook my head.

"Um, Em, I think your mom is here," I hear Jake say, as this moment of mine and Kristy's is awkward for him.

"Crap, uh, Jake hide. Kristy, put a movie in, and I will act as if I'm going to get snacks, alright?"

"Why do I need to hide?" Jacob whined.

"Did you look at yourself, you are practically naked! I don't think my mom would like a half-naked man in my room!" I practically yelled at him. He dived for the floor, and rolled underneath my bed, and I laughed. He winked at me as he rolled. Kristy grabbed a movie and started to put it in the DVD player.

I ran down the stairs, almost falling on the last two steps, and ran to the kitchen, throwing a bowl onto the island counter. I ripped the plastic off the popcorn bag, relatively close to ripping the bag itself. I roughly grabbed a new two-liter of coke out of the fridge. My mom barely got into the house when I finished getting the snacks, but she didn't see me as I ran up the stairs. I practically threw everything into my room, surprising Kristy, and making Jake laugh.

"Shut up, Jake!" I said, quietly.

"Honey, I won't be here for a week because I have a meeting to go to. So, I need you to drive me to the airport tomorrow at five in the morning. I'll leave money for you. No parties, and have safe sex, if the time comes while I'm gone. Pills are in the medicine cabinet," she told me, waving to Kristy. I blushed at her when she said have safe sex. Did she really think I was going to have sex while she was gone? Well, obviously that's a yes. I have a feeling Jake wanted to busted up, by the way my bed was moving.

"Okay, _mom_," I groaned, embarrassed that Jake and Kristy heard that.

"Kristy, make sure she follows what I told her what to do. Emily, I'm going to sleep now, so please keep the noise down," mom said, waving good-bye to Kristy. When my door was closed, Jake revealed himself, and started rolling on the floor, laughing his ass off.

"I have never heard any mom say that! Wow, your mom is comedy!" he chuckled, or cackled.

"Jake, shut up, or I will ask Sam to put you on a full week of patrol," I threatened.

"Okay, shutting up." He did that little zipper thing with his lips, and tossed the 'key'. Uh, is he always going to be like this, for the rest of my life. . . ?


	4. Trade Mistakes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. The only thing I own in Emily (Not Emily Young), Kristy, and other characters that are soon to come.**

It's now Monday, and April Fool's day. Embry has played jokes on me _before_ I woke up. What Kristy told me, her date with Embry(which was 4 days ago) was spectacular. She told me every detail, even the kiss they shared. Boy, was she hyper when she was telling me about that kiss. . .

I'm hanging around Kristy, knowing that Embry won't prank me or anything else that includes pie because of her. He has enough sense to not get Kristy's clothes dirty.

"Krissstttyyy, can you please step away from Emily for a second," Embry said, holding a pie in his hands.

"Embry!" She put her hands on her hips, and gave him the 'look' she gives me when I'm going to get in trouble. It works on all Calls'. "You put that pie down. You shouldn't be doing this to your little sister," she scolded him. He looked away and placed the pie on the table, looking ashamed.

"Sorry Kris," he said, his head hanging low. Kristy grabbed the pie off the table, and I thought she was going to put it in the fridge, but I thought wrong.

She turned around, quicker than Embry, and threw the pie in Embry's face. I started to laugh, Kristy could have never done that to anyone. The pie started to fall off of his face, and finally it just fell on the floor. I looked up to see Embry's face covered in whipped cream and banana. I started to laugh harder that before making me fall to the floor on my side laughing at him.

"Urgh, you're going to get it Kristy." Embry said with an evil smile on his pie-covered face.

"R-run, Kristy." I said through my laugh.

She ran quickly up the stairs, with Embry at her heels. I heard a door slam, and the bed squeak, plus some giggling. I got up off the floor and headed over to the house phone picking it up, and calling Jake after I calmed down from all that laughing.

"Hey Jake, what are you doing today?" I ask my wolf boy.

"Me and Embry have to go fight this new-born army for vamps, to protect Bella. By the way, you haven't seen Embry, have ya'?" WHAT! He's fighting against an army of vampires! For stupid ass Bella!

"Can't you stay out of the fight?" I asked, sounding at little desperate.

"Sorry Em. I'm kinda the one that said we would do it. At the time, I was worried about Bella. I kind of regret saying I would do it, but Sam says we don't have to do it for them, we should do it to protect the people on the Rez," he finished.

"Please, just be careful. I don't want to see one bruise on that beautiful body of yours," I said in a little voice, afraid that I might have just jinxed it.

"I will be. Don't worry, I've been training. If you see Embry, tell him to get his ass over here, pronto," he told me.

"Yes Jake, and please be safe." I hung up the phone, just staring at nothing, afraid of moving, but I had to kick Embry out so he could get going.

I trudged up the stairs, my feet feeling heavier than usually. I eventually reached Embry's room, hearing moans and groans. I knocked on the door loud enough for the moaning to stop. "What Emily!" I heard Embry yell at me.

"You need to leave now, cause' that vampire war thing is going to be starting soon. So say good-bye to your girl friend and-" The door opened up, and an angry Kristy walked out of the room, whipped cream all over her face, and her shirt buttoned all in the wrong holes.

"Exactly when were you going to tell me about the war with _vampires_? Were you even going to tell me at all? You know what don't even talk to me." She put her hand up in his face, and pulled me into my room. And when she was closing the door, the face Embry made was priceless. He looked like a sad little kid that didn't get what he wanted,

"Can you believe him, Emi? Like was he ever going to tell me about that! What did you do when Jacob told you, no. . . _When _ did he tell you about it?"

"Kristy, you have no reason to be mad at him. Sure he didn't tell you, and you found out by me, but that doesn't mean you have to be all mad about it. He didn't tell you about it because he didn't want to worry you. That's why Jake didn't tell me. He barely told me and I kinda' got mad, but after all I told him to be safe, and to come home with no bruises. The only reason why I'm mad is because he's going cause' of _Bella_."

"So what do we do while their gone?" she asked me, looking sad.

"We could do anything we want now. You want to watch some movies. I got some new ones. I have. . . Oz The Great and Powerful, Les Miserables, This is 40, and Identity Thief. Which one first?"

"Let's watch Identity Thief, first than Oz The Great and Powerful."

I popped in the movies, and went downstairs to get snacks. . .

We watched all my new movies and we didn't know when they were coming back. i was starting to get worried. What if he got hurt? No, don't think like that. He'll be just fine. . .

"Emily!" I heard Embry yell for me.

"What! Where's Jacob? Is he alright?" I asked him frantically.

"He's-" A piercing scream rang in my ears. It was loud, and it sounded like whoever was screaming was in a _lot_ of pain. The thing that broke my heart, was that it was Jacob's screams.

I ran out the door, before anyone could stop me. My legs took me all the way to Jacob's house, where the screaming got louder and sounded more tortured like. I arrived at the small red house, seeing the pack there and Billy Black and Emily Young.

"Is he-" Jacob's scream interrupted what I was about to say.

"The doc's breaking his bones," Jared says sadly.

The door to the house opens, and A handsome pale man comes out, caring equipment. "I'll be back in a few hours. The morphine will stop working due to his body heat, and that's when I'll come. He's been asking about you." he looked at me, and then I looked at Billy. He nodded his head, and I just flew out of there.

When I walked into Jake's room, I felt my heart just stop at the sight of the side of his chest was bandaged up, and there was sweat all over his face. He was pale, which is probably bad because of his russet skin. My poor Jake. I walked slowly towards the bed. By the way his eyes are closed, I assume he's asleep. I get on my knees, and just stare at him, just glad that he's breathing and alive. I wipe the sweat of his forehead, moving the hair away from his forehead. He doesn't wake up, and I'm. . . I feel broken.

"What are you doing here?" a voice asks behind me. I turn around to see the little slut.

"I should be asking that. Look at what you cause." I pointed to Jake and his broken body.

"He chose to be in the fight. He did this because he is in love with me. He kissed me because he loves me,"she sneered.

I know didn't care if he was asleep or not, I woke Jake up.

"Hey baby," he said in a sleepy voice.

"Did you kiss this little bitch! Did you fucking kiss her when you and I are together!?" I yelled at him.

"No, you got it all wrong! She kissed me, Emily!" He looked around me to look at her." Why the hell would you say that to her! Are you pissed off that I'm with her?" she didn't say anything, I spinned around quickly. I grabbed her by her hair and yanked her head down, pulling her outside.

The pack was outside, and I heard Billy went over to Sue Clearwater's house. I pulled Bella by her hair, making her yelp out in pain. I yanked her hair once more, but threw her a few yards away. _Where did that strength come from? _My body got all hot and my bones ached, and I knew I was going to phase right now. I jumped off the porch, and landed on my new paws. He-he phasing on the fly, I'm such a bad-ass.

I stalked towards the girl I hate so much, and made her whimper. I snarled at her, showing off my giant teeth. She's going to pay for that kiss with Jacob. She's going to pay by giving up her life. . .


	5. Dangerous

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. I own Emily (Not Emily Young), Kristy, and other characters soon to come.**

I stood over her, scaring the shit out of her, and to be honest, it felt good to do it. I opened my mouth, aiming to rip her head off of her body, but I couldn't.

Something bigger than me, head-butted me, making me roll over onto the muddy ground. It hurt for a moment but the feeling went away. I shook my head, making it clear what just happened. In front of me stood Embry.

_"What the hell Embry!" I yelled at him._

_"You can't kill her! That's not what we're meant to do!" he yelled right back._

_"Why shouldn't I kill her? She's the one that kissed my Jacob. MY JACOB!" I screamed at him._

_"I don't give a fuck about that. She's a nice girl, and __you need to calm down. Jake will never forgive you if you kill her," he said._

_"Damn you. How do I change back? You need to be calm, and maybe I should get you some clothes before you phase back." _I felt a light shimmer, and there was my brother butt naked, struggling to pull his shorts up as he ran. What a typical brother I have.

I waited, trotting in the Black's yard. It's amazing how nobody notices a big, what color am I, wolf. I looked at my paws, and gasp. I'm a black wolf! Ahhh, Oh my God, I love black wolves.

"Here you go, sis. Now when you're calm, you'll just phase back, and you'll be back to normal," Embry said.

I nodded my head, grabbing the clothes in my mouth, and strutted towards the forest, and felt the change happening instantly. I stood in the forest, feeling the wind touch my most private area, sending a chill through my body. I slipped on the pair of shorts, and the tank top that had a bra in it, thank god.

I walked back to the house, going straight to Jake's room, ignoring everyone calling my name, and when I got to Jake's room, I just cried. I was about to kill someone, someone who is best friends with the one I'm in love. What have I become in the last 30 minutes. . . ?

**~Impossibletobeloved~**

Sam has taught me the ropes in being a shape-shifter. He also told me a few things that aren't explained in the legends. I also need to go shopping with Kristy, cause' I am no longer 5'1, woo hoo. I just got back from patrol, and there was Jacob sitting on my porch.

"Hey, why you sitting by yourself?" I asked him, plopping my but down on the porch swing.

"Just waiting for my pretty woman to come home," he said sweetly.

"You know, you are such a kiss-ass," I grabbed his cheek, and pinched it lightly.

"Oh, I know. I could also be cocky at times, but you probably already knew that," he said, grinning ear-to-ear.

"Yeah, I rolled my eyes," I know very well."

"What are you going to be doing today?" he asked me, playing with my hand in his.

"I have to go over to Kristy's and tell her about me being a wolf, cause' Embry says' It's not my secret to tell.'So I have to take a shower and head over to her place, why do you ask?" I looked at him.

"Well, I thought we could hang out for a bit, since you mom is gone for another meeting. . ." Ah, he wanted a make-out session, and then go on from there.

"Sorry bub, but you need to go for your shift, and I have to go. Don't worry, will have our alone time." I placed a kiss on his forehead and got up towards the door. I walked inside, and before I closed it I heard Jake say something, possible the word 'but'.

I took my shower as I said I would, and headed over to Kristy's house in my wolf form. It was nice to run, feeling the cool air go through my fur. I phased back, slipping on my shorts and tank-top. I walked up to the door and knocked on it a couple of times. The door was opened by Mr. Soto, and he greeted me.

"Hello Emily, how are you doing?" he asked me, stepping to the side of the door frame so I could get inside.

"I've been great. I'm sorry if I sound rude Mr. Soto, but it Kristy here? I need to talk to her, it's important," I say, looking down.

"Yeah, she's upstairs. It was nice talking to you Emily," he said, giving me his dazzling smile. What! The man is like another Ryan Gosling, meaning he is H-O-T.

"Thank you, Mr. Soto. It was nice talking to you too." I waved to him before I ran up the stairs at a normal speed.

I walked inside her room, only to find her and my brother in a heated make-out session.

"Ahem, I would like to talk to my best friend with out you sucking on her face," I said, a smile playing on my lips. Kristy pushed Embry from her, making him fall of the bed, making it looked like nothing happened. I covered my mouth to keep from laughing at what I just saw. She would do that to my brother, to make it look like nothing happened. "You should be glad it was me, instead of your dad," I laughed, shutting the door behind me.

"I can't believe you!" Kristy grumbled, helping Embry up off the floor.

"Hey, I can't help it. You're my best friend. Of course I'm suppose to do things like that. So, I came here to tell you . . .I am a wolf, just like your boyfriend over there." I pointed to Embry,"And I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping soon."

She jumped off her bed, and ran towards me. "Oh my God. You're a wolf, too. How awesome is that? But too bad you don't have privacy. Oh, I can't wait to go shopping with you, it's going to be soooo much fun!" she squealed in happiness.

"Well, that went great. I thought you would be freaking out that your best friend is a werewolf," I say.

"Helllooo, my boyfriend is a werewolf, and you two _are_ brother and sister. There would be no reason to be freaked out," she said in a tone that meant 'duh.'

"Okay, well. . . since I kinda interrupted what you two were doing, I'll leave ya' be. Embry, make sure you're listening to what's around you. I don't think Mr. Soto would like to see you fucking his daughter, not even knowing who the fuck you are. Excuse my French." I waved good-bye, and left before they start to yell at me for what I just said. I said good-bye to Mr. Soto, and ran outside, stripping down to phase.

It was nice to run again. I don't understand how the pack complains about patrolling, I love it. I phased back, taking my time as I was the only one in the woods close to my house. I was literally walking naked in the woods not caring if the animals were watching, but that's when I heard his voice and I stopped, frozen in my tracks.

"You know, you such a nice body," he said. I tried to slip on the shorts and shirt on quickly, but failed miserably. "Aw, why are you covering up. Eventually I'll get to see that beautiful body of yours," he said, coming closer to me.

"Jake, stop it," I said, trying to pull my damn shorts up, after struggling to put my tank top on.

"Come on, you can't seriously be embarrassed over your body. to be honest, it's the best body I've ever seen, and look at mine." he lifted his shirt just to prove his point and I stiffed a scoff.

"I know I have a nice body, for your information, I just don't want you seeing it," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"And why is that?" he got closer, his arms encircling my body, my face being pressed against his warm chest.

"I-I, I don't really know. I guess I'm just shy around you," I say.

"That's all I needed to hear, Emily."


	6. Let's Kill Tonight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. I only own Emily (Not Emily Young), Kristy, and other characters soon to come.**

* * *

I was patrolling, still mad at the fact Jacob saw me naked for the first time, and he just kept on complimenting my body. Like, what the fuck! I am naked, you don't compliment me when I am trying not to let you see me like that. Gr, stupid Jake. I haven't talked to him in a while because of his idiocy.

I hate when I patrol alone, at least let me have Paul as a patrol buddy, and trust me, when I say I want Paul as a patrol buddy, I'm just plain desperate.

I kept on walked, but suddenly, I was feeling a little woozy. I felt slight pinching in my behind, and then it felt like a lot of little pinches on my behind. I turned around to see what it was, and they were little dart tranquilizers. I couldn't see, everything was fuzzy, then I started to see black little spots, and to my displeasure, every thing went black. . .

**~Impossibletobeloved~**

I woke up, my head hurting, and my vision not so great. I could tell I was in a bed room. I pulled my arm to rub my eyes, but heard a clinking sound. _What the hell?_ My eyes cleared up, and there were chains on my arms. _Holy shit! I'm being held captive. Is this the FBI doing this to me, trying to find out if there is more of me? At least I have clothes on. . . _

"Hello, love," a voice said to me. That's when the smell hit me. _Leech_! What the hell, a leech knocked me out, and was able to take me away?

"Don't fucking call me that! Why do you want me! Let my go before I rip you fucking head off!" I thrashed around the bed, pulling on the restraints. Why won't these come off the fucking wall!

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I have you here for a reason. You will be my mate! It doesn't matter if you are a mutt, I'll still love you no matter what," he said smiling at me.

"I don't even know you, and you think I will love you after this. No girl in their right mind would love you if you did this to them! Why me? How do you know I won't just kill you after a few months of me being here? For a bloodsucker, you sure didn't think this through," I growled. I fucking at this pansy ass, sure he looks like a paler Taylor Lautner, but Jacob looks more like him than anything else.

"Well then I guess I could leave you like this and I'll come and see you everyday. By the way, I'm Taylor Way," he introduced himself. Well he was sorta close to the name, and the looks of Taylor Lautner. . .

"I don't give a fuck if you're Channing Tatum! This is wrong!" I yell at him.

"You will learn to love me. Now I must go fight off the mutts that follow you," he said walking around the bed towards me, he leaned down and placed a kiss on my lips. When he pulled back I spit in his face. He looked pissed, but he just wiped it off. "I will let that slide, as you are still upset about me kidnapping you." he spit through his teeth. He was gone in a flash, and at the moment, I was thrilled.

I have to get out of her though, and now, I have no plan. I pulled against the chains, but they still wouldn't budge. There was a knock at the door, and I was about to cuss out the gay disco ball on legs, but then saw it was just a girl, a girl who look around my old height.

"Um, I'm Mia, Taylor's sister. I brought you food," she said in a small voice, but I knew, she was not a little girl, she was just afraid of her brother.

"Uh, hi. I'm Emily," I said awkwardly.

"I'm sorry that he's doing this to you. The other guys did this to their singer. Lucky me, I didn't have to go through this cause' Taylor said he would kill John. I know that was horrible to say and I'm sorry. Me and the other girls will help you get out of this mess. We don't want you to end up like us," she said the last part sadly.

"Okay, but how are you going to help me? Not to sound mean or anything, but your human. How are you going to help a werewolf, and go against a vampire?"

"First, I'm not human, I'm a banshee, or a fairy in your words. I should be dead, or a spirit, but since my parents were. . .lets just say unique, they had me and I'm alive and breathing. Taylor felt like the weird one of the family because he was human, so he asked a vampire to bite him, and he acts like he does now. We're all weird, even the girls. Their not human, but the guys are all vamps," she finished, giving me my dinner, I think.

"Wow." Okay, I know that wasn't the best thing to say, but for me that was the only thing for me to say.

"Yeah, so tomorrow, when Taylor goes and attacks your pack, I assume it's your pack, we will get you out of here," she says, standing up. "See ya' tomorrow morning. Just be strong." And she was gone. I feel bad for her, she has to deal with her brother. At least Embry isn't like that with me. He's the sweetest brother anyone could ask for, and I just exaggerate that he's a big fat asshole that likes to piss me off.

I went back to sleep, but I woke up where their was a knock. I was ready to see Mia's face but was I wrong. Instead Taylor came in, and he climbed on top of the bed over to me. I was scared. I had a feeling this wasn't going to end well for me. He pulled down the pants I was wearing, and the panties too, so I was exposed to him. I twisted and turned, getting my private area away from his reach, but he pinned me down.

"Help, MIA! No! Get away from me! Don't touch me! HELP!" I screamed but it seemed like no one was coming for me. Taylor slapped me, I withered away from him, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"You will feel wonderful after I do this, okay baby?" he pulled down his pants, and I started to scream louder. _SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP ME!_

Taylor jumped off me when we both heard an ear-piercing scream. I wanted to cover my ears, but couldn't cause of the restraints. I lifted my head to see Taylor getting kicked out of the room by little Mia. Oh, she was the one that screamed. She is a true banshee alright, just ask my ears.

She pulled my pants and panties back on, then she went to the shackles and took them off. "I'm sorry, but we need to get you out of here now. I told Taylor to do his business with the wolves, so you could escape. I didn't think he was going to rape you, and it's a good thing you screamed." She undid the last shackle and I was free. I cracked my ankles and wrists than got up, running somewhere through the unfamiliar house.

"So, exactly where am I?" I asked her.

"Oregon," she simply said.

"What! He brought me all the way to Oregon. Are we close to California?"

"Yeah, we are," she said, showing me the way out. "Look, you can make it to Washington before them if you leave now," she pushed me out the door, and looked at me with a sad smile on her face.

"What about you and the girls, don't you want to have a life where you're not controlled to be with someone you're forced to love?" I looked at her sadly.

She sighed," The time will come for me and the girls. Don't worry, just get going and save your pack." She shut the door, and I knew, I have to do this. Not just for me, but for Mia and her friends.

I stripped of the clothes and tied them to my ankle, then phased running towards Washington, where Taylor and the rest of the disco balls will die. . .

**~Impossibletobeloved~**

I made it just in time to see all the wolves fighting, and Jacob struggling with Taylor. I ran, not caring that they all stopped fighting just to see me. Jacob stopped to look at me, and by the expression Taylor had on his face, he thought that Jake gave up, but he turned his head toward me, and coward away from Jacob.

I walked slowly towards him, snarling, showing off my teeth. He walked backwards, not seeing what was behind him. He tripped on a trunk and started to crawl away. I love seeing his scared to death. That's when I made my move, and made him scream to his death. I ripped off his head first, then his limbs. I turned around to see all the wolves amused, and Jake giving me a wolfish grin.

The other leeches looked scared where they might piss their pants. I nodded my head, and pack attacked the remaining vampires. Jake came over to me, after all the body parts were put into the fire. He rubbed his head against my head, and I let out a low purr, but then became alert about what just came out of my body.

_"I'm not a fucking cat, for your information, Jake," I growled in my head, knowing he could hear._

_"You could be my cat. My pussy cat," he said, laughing at my reaction._

_"Ew, no Jake, just stop." I shook my head, trying to get that out of my mind._

_"I love you. . ." he says in a soft tone. _

_"I love you ,too, Jake. I love you, too. . . "_


	7. Written in the Stars

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. I own Emily (Not Emily Young) Kristy, and Mia. (Taylor obviously died in the last chapter.)**

* * *

I pulled Jake's tail, making him go faster. He was being a slow poke when we were on our journey to Oregon. I convinced Sam, well _Emily_ convinced Sam, to let us bring the girls to La Push since we kinda killed their 'mates', but I don't think Mia would think of them like that.

I haven't told Jake what Taylor almost did to me, knowing his reaction, or maybe not. He might go crazy and claim me for himself.

_"Hey, what was that for?" he yelped._

_"There are girls stuck in a house, possibly worrying if they should leave or not. They have lived with leeches for probably a long time. Taylor, the one I killed, was the leader and Mia's brother, the girl that freed me. So you are going to do this favor for Mia. Who knows, maybe Paul, Jared, Quil, and Seth might imprint on the girls."_

_"You have a point. . ." he said slowly, thinking over my words._

_"Phase back. We're here," I tell him._

_"Shouldn't I say that since I am rightfully Alpha?" he asked me, a wolfish grin appearing on his muzzle._

_"Shut up Jake. What I heard is that you declined the position, so all you are to me is a simple pack mate." I phased back not wanting to hear his answer._

"Aw, that was a low blow," he whined.

"I know it was, but seriously, Jake, you are so immature. Seriously, you called me your pussy cat, and I know where you got that from." I pointed my finger in his face, but all he did was kiss my finger.

"Hey, it's not my fault I saw you n-"

"Don't! . . . Even finish that sentence! Jacob Black! I will cut your balls off, and feed it to the sharks," I threatened. _I can't really do that to you Jake. I love you too much for me to do that._

"Okay, okay. I won't finish the sentence," he put his hands up in surrender.

I knocked on the door, and waited til' I saw Mia open the door. She attacked me with a hug, and Jacob growled. She jumped back, and it looked like she shrinked down.

"Jacob, why did you scare her?" I scolded him.

"I-I'm sorry baby, I just. . ." he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Mia, this is my boyfriend, Jake. He's the one you really saved from your brother. Jake, this Mia, the girl who saved me from. . . being away from you," I said. Shit, I almost said' the girl who saved me from getting raped by her brother.'

"It's nice to meet you, Mia. Now, where are the girls at? We're here to take you to La Push. Just pack what ever you guys really need," Jake said.

"Come in, and meet them," she said, stepping to the side.

We walked into the house, and she led us to a living room. There sat three girls, chatting.

"Hey girls, this is Emily and her boyfriend, Jake." All the girls eyes went straight to Jake. They weren't drooling over him, they looked. . . surprised? "Emily, Jake. This is Sophia, Alyson, and Crystal."

They were all beautiful, you would think they are models. "Well, it's nice to meet you all. By the way you guys are looking at my boyfriend, you're probably wondering if there are more guys like this, where you're going, huh?" They all nodded their heads, and I laughed. " Don't worry, there might be a few of them where you'll get lucky."

"Now ladies, you need to pack whatever is most important. We can only carry two suit cases in our mouths," Jake said.

"In your mouths?" Sophia asked, obviously confused.

"Yeah, we'll carrying you guys in our wolf forms. We could only carry two people at a time, and two suit cases on our mouths," I answered her question.

"Okay, we'll start packing now." They all stood up, and went in different directions. . .

**~Impossibletobeloved~**

It's actually sunny today, and the pack (including imprints) were at the beach just chilling. Mia got imprinted on by Paul (boy, did he turn into a softy), Sophia got imprinted on my Quil (She actually loves his corny jokes), Jared imprinted on Alyson (She fell for his charm, ha-ha, like he has any), and Collin imprinted on Crystal (They're really cute together).

"Hey, Jake? Can you rub sun block on my back?" I asked him, throwing the lotion over towards him.

"Sure," he replied eagerly. He got down onto his knees and squirted the cold liquid on my back. "Exactly why do you need this. You can't burn easily," he tells me, still rubbing in the lotion.

"What! Aw man, I don't even like sun block, and now it's all over me, gah," I ran towards the water, hoping the lotion would wash off. I only put sun block on cause I didn't want to burn, but now that I know I can't, well I just want to get this stuff off of me.

I dived into the water, making sure it was deep enough. I felt the sticky stuff come of my body, and resurfaced, seeing Jake not to far away from me.

"Your amazing you know that right?" he asked me.

"Yes, I do. I think Seth wants you," I say as I point over to Seth, where he is trying to get our attention.

We raced over to the shore, me winning and getting a kiss on the cheek.

"Dude, are you going to Edward and Bella's wedding? I hear it's going to be BIG!" he exclaimed, giving the invitation when Jake dried his hands. Jake snatched the fancy paper out Seth's hands. _Uh oh, this is not going to end well. . ._

Jake looked at the invitation, and threw it on the floor, he started to run at an inhuman speed, and I did to trying to catch up to him, but was failing miserably. we both got to the forest line and phased, but he was way faster, and I couldn't catch up to him.

_"Jake! Stop! Please don't do this." I pleaded, but he kept on running, the sad thing is, he's thinking about Bella. _

I stopped running, and just stared at his wolf running. I got home, my head hanging, and tears falling down my face. When I get home, I just walk inside, not caring who saw, and went to my bedroom. I took a long shower, and got into my pj's. I eventually laid down, and cried myself to sleep. _He was thinking about her, not thinking that he would hurt me by leaving. . ._

**~Impossibletobeloved~**

I stayed in my bed for a good three days, only letting Kristy and my brother in my room. The pack has tried to see me, including the imprints, but I said no. I don't understand why he's still thinking about Bella. Doesn't it mean you only think about that one person if it's a double imprint? I guess not. . .

"Emily, you have to cheer up, I have an idea. Maybe you should go crash the bitch's wedding with Seth. Get payback for making you suffer!" she said. She knows me so well.

"I think I'll do that, but I need a dress," a frown playing on my face.

"I don't think that will be a problem, I have the perfect dress for you," she says, and evil grin appearing on her face.

"You were thinking about this for a while huh?" I asked, happy that she did think about it.

"You know it Emily. It's time to get some revenge. . . "


	8. Blown Away

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. I own Emily (Not Emily Young), Kristy, Mia, Sophia, Crystal, and Alyson. Their might be more character's to come.**

**Pictures of Emily's Dress is on my profile.**

**Warning: There is a lemon in this chapter. If you are not into those, I recommend that you skip this chapter and wait for the next one to be uploaded. If you are under 18, please turn back now and read a different story while you wait for the next chapter to be uploaded, or just read till the second **_**~Impossibletobeloved~**_** sign.**

* * *

Today is the day that I crash the wedding with Seth. He told me that his mom, and Billy aren't coming, so it gives me a chance to crash it. I would never be able to do it with Billy and Mrs. Clearwater around. They would tell me to stay home.

"Let's curl you're hair, make you pop out in the crowd, and make you look sexy," Kristy said, plugging in the curling iron. "So do you like the dress, it seemed like the perfect one for you, out of all the dresses I have."

"You have _more_ dresses? Why? It's always cold and it rains everyday," I exclaimed.

"Well, it didn't rain in California that much. It was always sunny and hot, so it was perfect for me to wear dresses," she shrugged.

"I can tell," I said, while rolling my eyes.

"So, you excited to crash the wedding with Seth?" she asked me, smiling evilly while doing my hair.

"Of course I am, can't wait, really. She made Jacob run away. She probably knew that he would, so she sent him an invitation," I growled.

"Hey, forget about her. You are going to have a fun time with Seth okay?"

"Yeah, yeah ,yeah." I said.

**~Impossibletobeloved~**

The wedding was huge. Like I mean HUGE. These vamps went all out for this one day event. Their were purple flowers hanging off branches. Moss covered logs as the seats. White flower petals lined the aisle way, it was very bright and beautiful, until _she_ came out. She had to hang onto her dad because she couldn't even walk in heels. Damn, how stupid are you to walk in heels when you know you can't walk in them? Ugh, I just wanted to smack her upside the head. I heard a growl, and looked over to Edward, oh right he can read minds. _Sorry you're marrying a whore_, I thought, knowing he would hear me. He sent me a death glare, and I kept my laugh in. I love messing with leeches.

After the wedding, we all went to the reception, watching the bride and groom dance. My song came on, and I grabbed Seth's hand, pulling him to the dance floor. We danced for I don't know how long, but long enough for me to notice that the bride and groom were gone, which is strange. I sniffed the air and got their scent, including someone else's. Seth noticed the scent too, and I started to run as fast as I could in my heels. Seth was right behind me, and then we heard yelling. _He's here, he's back!_ I made it outside to see Jake shaking, and Bella, being the coward she is, hiding behind her husband. I ran towards Jake (I know, not a good idea when he might phase), pushing the newly wed couple, not giving a fuck about them, and jumped onto Jake, making him fall backwards.

I kissed him all over his face, my lips finally landing on his warm lips that I missed so much. His arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to his body. Oh, my Jake is back. I pulled away and smacked his chest hard enough for him to say ow.

"What was that for?" he asked, angry.

"You left me for 5 days because of this stupid wedding. What do you care if Bella gets turned into a fucking leech! It's her fucking decision. You don't just leave your girlfriend all because some girl is making a huge mistake with her life!" I yelled, knowing that no one could hear me cause' they all left to give us 'alone time'.

"Okay, maybe I do deserve that, but will it help if I say I missed you?" he asked, a hopeful smile on his face, and I kissed him once more, longer than before. His hand trailed up my thigh, and I shivered at his touch. It felt so good, but I knew we shouldn't be doing this now.

"Jake, we can't. Not now," I say, sadness in my voice. Seriously, I really wanted to, my area was aching to, but my mind was saying I wasn't ready. It wouldn't even be romantic to do it in the dirt.

"It's fine, when ever you want to, Emily," he said smoothly. I kissed him once more, and got off of him, dusting off my dress. I placed my hands out in front of me, lending Jake a hand so he could get off the ground. I didn't get a good look at him before, and now that I did, he was looking _fine_. He had on a button up white shirt, and black dress pants. Boy was he looking sexy as ever. I kinda regret listening to my mind that I wasn't ready, cause' I wanted to 'jump his bones' right then and there. I was starting to get wet between my thighs, my panties soaked.

"Okay, you smelling like that, isn't helping me in my situation," he told me smiling, pressing my body up against his. His erection poking my stomach through the fabric of his , how I wonder how he looks. He's seen me naked. Why can't I just see his body in the nude?

"You can, it's just if you do, you might use me for your sexual pleasures," he laughed. I turned beet red, as he answered the question that was supposed to stay in my head.

"You weren't suppose to hear that," I said in a small voice.

"How bout' we head over to your house, and you could do anything you want to me," an evil smile spread on his beautiful face. I felt a smile growing on my face, and a slight blush. What I would do to Jake. . . is out of the question, but I'm sure would be pleasurable.

"You're lucky my mom's not home, and that Embry is at Kristy's house for the night," I told him, grabbing his hand, walking to the lawn where my car was.

"You're right, I am lucky."

**~Impossibletobeloved~**

When we arrived at my house, and walked inside, I shut the door, and Jake pinned me against the door, his hands roaming the bottom half of my body, his lips attacking my palm rubbed against my sensitive area, making me buck my hips to give him more of me. The straps of my dress fell down my shoulders, exposing my breast. Jake looked down, and growled in pleasure. He bent down, his hand grabbing one of my breasts, his mouth on the other. His tongue flicked out, and traced my nipple, going in circles. My hands fisted in his short black hair, pushing his mouth to take in more of my nipple.

He placed his hands on my butt, giving it a light squeeze, lifting me up where his head was in front of my chest. He ran up the stairs, kissing my valley, leaving me all hot and bothered. I wanted him now, and all he's doing is making me want him more. We ended up in my room, where he pealed the dress off my body, and pulled down my soaked panties. He tossed the clothes somewhere, me not really paying attention cause' of what he was doing to me. He got on his knees and placed his mouth _there_. His tongue poked out, licking the sensitive skin, making me moan out in pure bliss. He kept on shaking his head, making the feeling more pleasurable. He pulled his head away from _there, _making me whimper out of loss of contact. He smiled up at me, and placed a kiss on my groin.

"As much as I love to make you shiver under my touch, I would really like to get out of these clothes," a sly grin on his face. That's my cue to take off his clothes, and see that wonderful body of his. My hands went for the buttons on his shirt, the only problem was my hands were shaking. Jacob, being the nice guy he is, helped me out with his shirt. I almost started to drool, seeing his abdomen, but I have seen it before many times, it was just different to see him like this. My hands went to his pants, and I was actually able to undo the button without help. His pants slid down, showing his snug black boxers.

I got down on my knees this time, and just started to rub him through the thin fabric. Oh, he was big, and I didn't really see his. . . thing yet. I felt brave doing this, pleasuring the man who stands before me. I placed my mouth on his. . . I guess I could say balls, and place little kisses on them, still rubbing his hardness. He started to groan, and I took that as a good sign about what I was doing, and it gave me more courage to slip my thumbs and hook them in the elastic waistband of his boxers. Boy, did my mouth hang open when I saw him for the first time. He was a good seven inches, and that scared me a bit.

My hands wrapped around him, and sadly, my hand was so small , my fingers didn't even touch each other, but it didn't look like Jake minded at all. I started to move my hand up and down his shaft, and eventually my mouth landed right on his mushroom tip. I took him into my mouth, my hands on his balls. This was. . . weird but pleasurable, and it was turning me on. Jake's fingers got caught up in my hair, and he started to thrust into my mouth, good thing was that I didn't gag. I pulled back, and looked into his eyes. Lust was in his eyes, and love.

He picked me up, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, my legs around his torso, feeling his stick right at my entrance. Oh, if only he was inside me. . . I moaned at the thought, and just wished he was inside me, making love to me like there was no tomorrow.

We fell on the bed, and continued to kiss, his fingers making circles around my clitoris, making my whole body shiver, and my toes start to curl. He stared at me, licking his fingers, then inserting them in my wetness. I made a yelping sound, not used to anything being in my. . . area, but when he was thrusting in and out, licking _it_ again, I couldn't form words, he was making me feel so good on the inside and out. That's when I felt it, a tight pleasure feeling in my stomach, dropping down to my core. I had a feeling of what it was, but I didn't care, it just felt so good. I screamed, that pleasure reaching its peak, no longer able to hold in. Whatever came out, Jake was licking it up, licking his fingers, and going back down to get more.

I arched my back, my core going right into Jake's face even more. His hands grabbed my waist, and pulled me towards him even more.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, Jake, please! Mhhhmmm, I n-need you! Now!" I bit my lip as he sucked on my clit, trying to keep a moan from slipping out. He got off the floor, and walked over to my dresser, grabbing a square foil packet out of one of the drawers. What the?

"You're mom knew we were seeing each other, so she gave me the sex talk, and told me where she put the condoms in your room," he said, giving an apologetic smile. _Thank you mom!_ I cheered in my head. He rolled on the yellow condom, then positioned himself at my entrance, lifting my legs, and placing them on his shoulders. That's when he entered me, and I cried out in pain.

"You okay, maybe I should have told you that it was going to hurt." he looked sad that he hurt me, so I placed my hand on his cheek.

"Just don't move. Let me adjust," I tell him, not moving either afraid of the pain. Yes, I hate being in pain.

We stayed in that position for a while, just looking into each other's eyes. The pain eventually faded, and Jake started thrusting. Oh, this was so much better than oral sex, much, much better. I thrusted my hips, to match his, and it made the feeling even more pleasurable. Out of no where, he switched it up. He was sitting on the bed, his thing still in me, but my legs wrapped around his lower back. What is he. . . ?

"Holy fuck, Jake! Harder, oh my God!" I yelled out, and he kept on slamming into me, lifting me up, then dropping me slightly so I got more of him inside me. His hands played with my breasts, and my hands were tangled in his sweaty hair, my chin on his shoulder. Then he hit a spot that made me see stars, and a liquid come out of me. Did I just pee? Oh no, I think I just did. Oh my effing God, this is so embarrassing. . . But why is he still thrusting into me? Maybe it's just another orgasm, and it probably was, cause him hitting that one spot in my body, made me go over board.

"Oh, I think I'm coming!" he yelled, and thrusted into my even harder, making my body rock. He kept on thrusting, then when I didn't expect it, he bit my shoulder, making me scream out in pain and pleasure. That's when he came, and I felt the warm stuff shoot into the condom. He licked the blood off my shoulder, then lifted me off, pulling out of me. I whimpered at the loss of contact once again. He got off my bed, and went to the bathroom, where I heard something getting thrown into the trash. He came back, looking mighty satisfied, and came down to lay down with me. I got in the covers, and so did he, pulling me closer to him.

"That was wonderful. But I have to ask, did I pee on you?" Oh that was the most embarrassing thing to say.

"No Emily. It's called squirting, and I may say, you taste wonderful," he said, probably grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Was I your first?" Please be yes, please, please, _please._

"Yeah, and I was your, and I'm glad I was your first. It makes this moment even more special," he said as he kissed behind my ear.

"I love you Jake, never forget that," I said in a small voice.

"I won't Emily, I promise I won't."


	9. My Immortal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. I own Emily (Not Emily Young), Kristy, Mia, Crystal, Sophia, and Alyson. **

* * *

I wake up to the smell of bacon, eggs, and potatoes. My bed is empty because Jake isn't here laying down with me, but downstairs cooking. I smile, I wonder if life with him will always be like this. Sex, him cooking me breakfast, and happiness for ever, just in repeat, and maybe a little me running around. It's a nice thought. . .

I wrap the sheet around my naked body, and when I'm about to get up, I sit right back down. God, I knew I would be sore, but not _that_ sore. Then again, me and Jake did do it a little hard-core. . . I enjoyed it though. I made it downstairs, without saying ow, and saw Jake placing a plate of food on the table. I sniffed the air, coffee and orange juice filled my nostrils, and I almost threw the sheet from me to run to the coffee, but stopped before I made a fool out of myself.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said in a sweet tone, giving me a toothy smile.

"What's this for?" I asked, taking a piece of bacon off the plate.

"Well, since today is graduation, I thought, 'why not make a nice breakfast for my beautiful girl'? So, here I am making you a nice breakfast," he finished, flipping the bacon over.

"What! Today's graduation! I totally lost track of time! I don't even have a dress, or anything! What am I going to do!" I started running around in circles, freaking out, pulling on my hair. I need a dress. Kristy! Kristy can help me!

"Kristy came by, knowing what we did last night. She dropped off something in a bag on the couch, with some little things in a purse."

I ran to the living room, and almost tore the bag apart. It was. . . gorgeous. A white strapless short dress with polka dots! She know's me so well! I jumped up and down screaming, making Jake check on me to make sure I wasn't getting kidnapped again.

"I will never understand girls and clothes," he shook his head laughing.

"Yeah, but you sure do understand girls and them being naked," I said, smirking.

"Of course. I know how my girl likes to be pleasured," he said, a slight hint of humor in his voice.

"I know. I was there."

"So, do I need to get kicked out of the house so you and Kris can get ready?" he asked me.

"You would do that for me? I love you," I say, walking up to him and giving him a kiss. I was about to pull away, but he kept a firm hold on my behind, making my lips stay on his. He lifted me up, and placed me on the counter, his groin right between my legs. I moaned, but it was muffled when Jacob's tongue entered my mouth, just roaming around. I pulled back and look into his eyes. "Do we really need a repeat of last night? I have to get ready and you, bub, need to go before Embry sees you like this with me. After all, I am only in a sheet,wearing nothing," I smiled in my head, knowing what I just said make him crazy on the inside.

"Fine, but I will get pay back. Now, let's eat before I fuck you against the table." I blushed, and felt wetness pool at my thighs. For some reason, I like it when he talks like that, cause' you will never hear the word 'fuck, bitch' or any other french word come out of his sexy mouth. Sure, you'll hear the occasionally 'asshole' or 'dumb-ass', but that's all really.

**~Impossibletobeloved~**

Gah, I was running late for the ceremony. I was supposed to be there 15 minutes ago, but Kristy held me back longer to do my hair. I arrived at school, and got my cap and gown. Then we had to line up by our last name. It sucked that I had to be behind Embry because Jake was right in front of Embry. So, I talked to Embry, and he said that he will leave a space when he walks back down the stage for me to sit next to Jake. God, I love my idiot brother.

"Jacob Black," Principal Harper announced, signaling Jake to go up on stage. I heard all the girls scream for him, and the pack. "Embry Call," she announced. Embry left, and even more guys screamed. I could imagine Kristy being mad now, haha. "Emily Call." And that did it for everyone. The crowd went fucking ballistic, screaming go Emily. The pack was whistling, all the guys were yelling 'Yeah, Emily'. I didn't think of myself popular, but damn. I walked up the stage, grabbed my diploma, and shook the vice-principal's hand and other random people's hands. I walked towards my seat, and saw the space that Embry left me so I could sit my Jake. I walked quickly over to Jake, giving him a small kiss on the cheek, and grabbed his hand.

Life has just begun for us. I can't wait to see what it give me. . . We waited a while for Kristy's name to be called out, since she was last on the list. When they said Kristy Soto, me and Embry jumped out of our seats.

"Go Kristy!" we both yelled out towards her. She turned towards the crowd and saw us, giving us a little wave, and a kiss for Embry.

"Everyone, please congratulate the Class of 2013!" She said through the microphone. Everyone grabbed their caps, and threw them in the air, yelling at the top of their lungs saying random things. I grabbed Jake's hand, and made him follow Embry. We were all going to hang out at my house, just to chill.

"Hey Emily? Have you seen mom? She said she would be here," Embry said, upset.

"No, maybe her flight was late. You know mom wouldn't miss this for the world. She's probably at home now," I said, trying to make him see the positive.

"Yeah, you're probably right," he said, a little smile playing on his lips. He wrapped his arm around Kristy's shoulders, and we just started walking out of the auditorium, heading to the house. It was nice, knowing everyone is happy. I saw our house, and my jaw dropped. Why are their officers outside our house?!

"Emily, come here," I heard Embry order me, as if I was his 10-year-old sister again. Kristy went behind me, towards Jacob, and Embry walked with me towards the police officers.

"Can we help you officers with something?" Embry asked, his voice different.

"Are you Embry and Emily Call?" We nodded our heads, and the officer gave us an apologetic look. "I'm sorry to say your mother, Tiffany Call was in a plane crash and . . . she didn't make it. . . " he said in a hush tone, his head lowering in respect.

Mom's gone. Forever. She won't get to see her grand kids. I won't see her. I can't cry to her when I'm hurt. I- I feel. . . nothing. I hid my face into Embry's chest, crying my eyes out, hugging him to death. He didn't let go of me, he held on to me just like his life depended on it. I felt him crying at the tears ran down my head to my face. What are we going to do. We don't know who our dad is. What about jobs? How are we going to keep the house? Oh, mom why did you have to leave us so early.

"Ahem, do you have anyone you could stay with? A friend, family members? Or you could just stay here. . ." The officer asked, but neither me or Embry answered, so Jake stepped up, and had a conversation with him.

I kept on crying into Embry's shirt, getting it really wet from my tears. He's all I have until, we find our father, which I think is never going to happen. I pulled away from Embry, and went over to Jake, and fell into his arms. I heard Kristy telling Embry to come to her house, and he followed her, like a sad puppy that lost him mommy, literally.

Jake picked me up bridal style, and took me in my room, where I started to cry even more. I hung onto Jake, bringing him in for a big hug. He picked me up, and placed me on his lap, just rocking me, soothing me like he would do anything to make me happy, but how can he? My mom is gone, and all I have is him, Embry, and Kristy. I won't have motherly advice, or anyone to talk back to, that will prove that I was wrong from the start. To embarrass me in front of my friends. To tell me to have safe sex with my boyfriend. All of that, gone. The sad thing is, I didn't get to say good-bye, or I love you to her. Instead I just didn't talk to her when she was gone on her trip to New York for another meeting. Damn those meetings, making her disappear in a matter of days. I wanted to shoot however called her to that meeting and yell at him or her for killing my mom!

"Shh, it's okay, Emily. I have you. . . " he said, his words comforting me.

"T-thank you, J-Jake. I love y-you," I said, but kept on stuttering.

"I love you too, baby. I won't ever let you go," he swore, rocking me til' I fell asleep in his arms. . .

**~Impossibletobeloved~**

Well, it's been three days since the officers told us the news. Me and Embry found mom's will, and found out what she left us. Apparently, we are rich now cause' of all the money she gave us. She also gave us the house, and anything in it. She also gave us a letter, but me and Em have put it off ever since we read the will. Embry was looking through the chest where mom said all her valuables were in. We're going to be opening a safe deposit, and put all the jewels in the bank, not wanting anyone to steal them.

"Hey, Emily, I think you might want to read this letter," Em called me. I snatched the letter out of his hand I read it quickly, and gasped.

_Dear Emily, and Embry,_

_ If you are reading this, then I have passed on. If I haven't, then get out of my stuff. I am sorry to say that your father is Sam Uley. I know I shouldn't have kept who your father was a secret, but he didn't want a family, so he left me. He was my first love, but once he found out I was pregnant, he broke up with me, and left me to fend for myself, not helping me pay for child support or anything. It must be a surprise to you because you two might be wolves, and he's your Alpha. Since I'm gone, you can go to him, and ask if he could take care of you, but I doubt he will say yes. So I left the money for you guys to live from. Don't be lazy and just live off the money, get a job and create a loving family, and when I say don't be lazy, I'm talking to you Embry. I know what you've done for the past 5 years, picking on the poor young woman Kristy, and then doing many girls. I thought I taught you better than that. Emily, you are my precious daughter, and I don't want to see you hurt by any guys. I want you to hook up with a guy like Jacob, your best friend. He's such a sweet boy, and I see the way he looks at you. Darling, he's in love with you, so give th poor boy a chance. I am sorry I'm not there to be with you guys, but my time has come. Just remember that I will still love you, no matter what. Please be good._

_~Your Mom_

I wiped my tears away, as I read the letter. She knows us so well. What is shocking though is that Sam is our father. Now I know why he was so nice to me when I first phased, treating me like I was his daughter. The only thing that pisses me off is that he left my mom, for Leah, but then again, he left Leah for Emily. At least he didn't have children with Leah. Then there would have been more Sam's running around.

"What are we going to do?" Embry asked me.

"We're going to face Sam. . . "


	10. Heart Attack

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. I own Emily (Not Emily Young), Kristy, Mia, Sophia, Alyson, and Crystal.**

**Warning: There is another lemon in this chapter. If you are under the age of 18, please turn back. This time you can't read half of the chapter, cause there is no **_**~Impossibletobeloved~ **_**sign. For those of you that are above the years of 18, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

I barged into the Uley's house, mad at the fact that Sam left my mom with us. No child support, nothing. Everyone looked up at me, Embry shrugging his shoulders. Why the hell is he shrugging his shoulders! We found our dad, and he's not even giving a fuck about it!

"Where's Sam!" I snarled, scaring the crap out of the pack.

"Behind you," a voice said. There he was, standing tall and mighty. God, I'm sick of this. I slapped him, and he glared at me, making me smirk. He wasn't going to do anything to me. He wasn't even shaking, meaning he knew why I did it.

"It's nice to meet you, daddy," I said in a sickly sweet tone. There were gasps coming from the people in the back of us. That's right people, Sam here is my dad.

"How do you know?" he growled.

"You should know, after all, you did fuck my mom and left her to care for me and Embry. What? You didn't want us? Were you scared that you knocked up my mom? You are no man, and you should step down from being Alpha. How can we all trust you, knowing you lied to two pack members already?" I asked, and I heard the pack agreeing.

"I didn't want to leave your mom. . . It's just. . . I couldn't believe I got her pregnant with twins.I was shocked, which made me phase. I didn't want to hurt your mom, so I left. Then I found Leah, and she understood me. She didn't think I was a monster, but I did. Then I met Emily, and I just forgot about Leah. I went to the Elders and they said I 'imprinted' on Emily. So here I am today. Leading a pack, and having this talk with you," he sighed," I'm sorry I wasn't in your life, but ever since Embry came into the pack, I tried to be his father without him finding out. Then you Emily, well, I just wish I was there for you. The only father figure you had, was your brother. . . " He looked down, and I felt bad. I made this man cry, and it was making me start to cry.

I walked up to Sam, or dad, and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry, I was just mad at the fact you left my mom. I shouldn't have slapped you," I cried.

His hand rubbed my back soothing me, trying to make me stop crying. "You don't need to be sorry. From now on, I'll be the parent I should have been 18 years ago. Embry, get over here," he motioned Embry to come over, and we grouped hugged, making the rest of the pack say 'awe'.

"Well, we should be on our way. Well, I should be on my way. Jake said he was going to help me with the funeral planning. Embry, I would stop by Kristy's house, it's a special day for her," I gave him a wink, and his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Bye Emily, Embry. Please be safe," _dad_ said in a fatherly tone. It's going to take time for me to be use to him being called dad now. . .

I left the house, saying good-bye to everyone, and making Paul pissed off, where he had to be ordered outside, before he destroyed Emily's furniture. Hot Head Paul, gotta' love him.

When I got home I was attacked by Jacob. He said he missed me so much, since I haven't been talking to him since that day the officers came by the house. I didn't really noticed that I missed him physically and emotionally. My body ached to be touched, but my brain was saying it's not a good time. We have to arrange a funeral, not have sex. . . but we can do that _after _we get the funeral ready. . . _No, Emily focus, don't think about Jacob and his perfectly sculpted body. . . Dammit, I'm thinking about it. Maybe if we just had a quickie. . . No, Emily, NO! You will not 'jump his bones' and do him in the living room. . . Come on, he's like right there with no shirt, and shorts. It's perfect! No, just stop hormones, just. . . stop. . ._

"You want to have sex now? I don't think we have time Emily. . ." he said a little skeptical.

"What! I didn't say I wanted sex now!" Or did I? I think I did cause' I have spoken what I'm thinking and I'm not liking it one bit.

"Emily, I can smell you, and by the way your face is scrunched up, you're having a little debate with yourself whether or not we should," he said, stepping closer to me, placing a hand on my cheek.

"Oh, I forgot. Wolf nose," I chuckled nervously. God, am I that readable?

"Yes, you are," he said, laughing.

"Okay, that's enough," I scolded him. "I'm going to take a shower. I smell like. . . well I actually smell like a dog and sex," I laughed, walking up the stairs.

I stripped down out of my clothes when I reached my bedroom. I heard Jake on the phone, talking to someone who plans the funeral. I don't know what I would do with out Jake. I turned on the water, and waited for it to heat up.. I jumped in when the water got warm, and started to wash myself with my purple loofah. I felt wonderful, my body all soapy and clean. I heard the curtain slide, then slide again. I turned around to see Jacob with a big fat grin on his face.

"Exactly what are you doing in here? I thought you said we shouldn't have sex," I said, giving him a wondering look.

" I didn't say that. I said we didn't have _time."_

_"_And now we do?" I asked.

"Yes, after all, how long has it been since you've been pleasured by me?" I looked up, pretending to think of an answer to his question, but just shrugged."The answer is too long." He attacked my lips, and pushed me against the shower wall, his hands on my but cheeks. This is just what I wanted. Sex in the shower is so much more exciting than on the wall.

I hooked my leg onto his waist, his erection poking my sensitive flesh. God, I needed him so bad. I started to hump him, trying to gain some friction between us, making me feel wonderful. He pulled away, and went to my neck, kissing, sucking, and licking the flushed flesh. I groaned at he bit down lightly on my neck, then leaving warm kisses down my body. What is he up to?

He reached _there_ and started to lick me. I grabbed onto my hair, my other hand playing with my breast. "Mhhhmm, fuck! Jake, d-don't stop!" I moan as he enters a finger and starts to lick me harder and faster. He flicks his tongue, then dives in for more. He looks up at me while doing his wonderful job, and his eyes are clouded in lust. Fuck. . . me! I feel that liquid come out of me, as I scream out. Good thing he told me it's not pee. . .

He picks up the pace, and I am moaning like crazy. This feels so much better with the water running in between my thighs and Jake's mouth working it's magic, the feeling is indescribable. He gets off of his knees and pulls me back to his body, his lips back on mine. He sticks his tongue in my mouth, and I taste myself. God, he is such a tease. . . I grab the soap and squirt a little body wash in my hand, then start to rub it all over his body. My hand reaches his hard member, and I lather it up with the soap, driving him crazy.

"Shit, that feels. . . so fucking good," he groans out. He starts to thrust forward, giving him friction in my hand, and I smiled. I'm actually making him feel good. I continue to pump him, until his member is out of my hand. He turned around and washed himself off, and gave me a wicked smile. What is he going to do?

Before I know it, my leg is lifted up, resting on the tub, and he's inside me, fucking me senseless. I bite my lip, trying to keep a moan from slipping out of my mouth, but it comes out anyways.

"Shit, harder. . . Fuck me!" I yell as Jake hits that one spot that makes me see stars. He did as I asked, his balls slapping against my butt cheeks, giving us more friction.

The warm sticky liquid falls down my legs once more, making Jake hands trail down to my core, playing with my clitoris, as he pushes inside of me even more. I slowly pull away from him, making him groan. I get down on my knees, and take him in my mouth. I go at a slow motion, then pick up the pace and he thrust into my mouth. I'm just glad I have a good gag reflex. . .

"Oh fuck! I'm c-coming!" He screamed out, and his seed squirted into my mouth. It was a sweet taste, and because I was reading this on a website once, I swallowed. He picked me up, and pushed me against the wall, my legs wrapping around his waist, where he inserted himself back into me, and started fuc-

I woke up from the dream, my lower body aching, and no one was there to satisfy my need. Jake was asleep, next to me, but I didn't want to wake him up. But the thing about going to Sam's and facing him, that's just how it happened. The only thing that didn't happen in life was Jake having sex with me in the shower, and to be honest, it sucked. Women have needs, and I need my really hot boyfriend to help me satisfy those needs, while I satisfy his needs. . . Ugh, now I'm all wet in my panties and shorts, and it's 3:49 a.m. I'll just take a shower now.

I slipped out of the blankets, and Jake's hold on me, and walked over to the shower, taking a clean pair of panties and shorts. I turned on the water and waited for it to warm up. I stripped down, then walked into the warm spray of bliss. That's when I heard the shower curtain slide, and there stood my wolf boy.

"Exactly what are you doing in here?" I asked him, my hands on my hips.

"You were gone, and taking a shower. . . without me," he said, grinning ear-to-ear.

So, I got to live what happened in my dream. I'm such a lucky girl. . .


	11. My Pain In the Ass Puppy

******Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. I own Emily (Not Emily Young), Kristy, Mia, Sophia, Crystal, and Alyson. Their might be more character's to come.**

* * *

The pack has been good, seeing as they have a new alpha. Yup, I said it. New Alpha, and that would be my Jacob. Sam (Dad), stepped down, seeing as he has a little him coming his way. I'm going to have another brother! But, back to Jacob being Alpha. He and Sam talked, and they agreed that Jacob would take his place, seeing as he was rightful Alpha.

"Em, come on, we have a meeting to go to," Embry called me.

"Why now! I was just about to sit down after a long day of patrol!" I whined.

"Yeah, yeah. Jake wants you there now!" He said in a stern tone. I got up from the couch, grumbling and punching Embry in the arm to get out of my way. I am sleep deprived, and I would like to relax and get knocked out.

We arrived at Emily's house, and saw that we were the last ones there. "Why am I here?" I yelled at Jake.

"You are here because it's important," he replied in a rude tone. _Well fuck you too, Jake! _ I wanted to yelled at him. Sorry for my bitchy tone, it's me with no sleep. He gave me a look, telling me I was going to get it if I made an abusive comment. "I gathered you here because there is danger with the Cullens. Edward and Bella have come back, with her pregnant." All around the room were angry outbursts, and shocking gasps. I, however, just put on a pissed off face, and crossed my arms, not caring about this meeting at all because it's about her.

"It was born two weeks ago, and they have asked for our help to keep her safe. Their cousin saw her, and reported all of them to this Vampire police thing. We all need to help them. Before any of you say anything, we aren't really doing this for them .We need to do this to protect our tribe and the people here. We don't want vampires killing our people, got that!" He yelled at us, as if we were his pack of dogs. I shoot up out of my seat, getting out of this house. I slammed the door, as I went.

God, what the fuck is up with Jacob! He's taking this whole 'Alpha' thing to the max. It's actually pissing me off. Then I have to go to this stupid meeting, and it's about fucking Bella! He needs to fucking let the bitch go already!

"Hey. Hey! What's wrong with you!" he yells as me, and I spin on my heel, getting all up in his face.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you! I am fucking tired Jacob. You really expect me to want to come to this meeting? And it's about her, it seems like everything is all about Bella! Bella this, Bella that! I'm fucking sick of it, and you! You're taking this Alpha thing too seriously. Great, you're Alpha, but that doesn't mean you fucking treat me like a dog! Until you realized what you done, don't fucking think about talking to me!" I snarled at him, stalking off towards my house.

I just wanted to go and rip something apart, a leech maybe, but there were none here. There hasn't been any here for a long time!

I got home, ripping the door off its hinges, and then slamming the door so hard, then it went back in place. I stomped up to my door, and threw myself on my bed, getting comfortable. My eyes drifted down, and that's when I finally got some shut-eye. . .

**~Impossibletobeloved~**

When I woke up, anger coursed through my body. Fucking Jacob was right there, sitting in my desk chair starring at me.

"Get out!" I growled, throwing a pillow at him, but he caught it. I wish it was a fucking brick, instead of a pillow.

"No!" he roared, making me jump. . . slightly. "Why are you mad at me?" he whimpered, crawling over to me on his knees towards the side of my bed.

"All you seem to talk about is Bella! I'm fucking sick of Bella! On top of that, you're treating me like a fucking dog. I was tired, and I didn't want to be at that meeting. Before you even say suck it up, I am your girlfriend, not a pack brother. Your _girlfriend_! Get that through your thick skull! Jacob Black, don't you even dare get closer to me!" I warned, as he inched his way over to me.

"But, but, but I love you," he whimpered, sticking out his bottom lip. No! He's giving me the puppy look. I looked away, but I could sense he was still making that face.

"Jake. . . Stop making that face, jerk!" I said, staring to laugh.

"Hey, it's not my fault your mad at me. I wouldn't have to make that face," he defended himself, laughing himself.

"I. . . I just need you to remember that I'm your girlfriend, you can't be acting like an asshole around me, because you and I both know, I will fucking yell at you, and we will have this big fight, which might resolve in me leaving. Got it, boy?" My eyebrow raised, making me look quizzically, waiting for him to answer.

"Yes, I got it, baby boo." He puckered his lips, and closed his eyes. I grabbed my pillow, and shoved it in his face, making a growl come out of him. "You know your lips are supposed to be on mine, not a pillow," he told me, getting on top of my bed, climbing over my body.

"Well, you're not suppose to be here, but now you are," I fought back.

"You know you act like a bitch when you're sleep deprived," he asked me, or well, straight out told me.

"Obviously I do, maybe you should take some notes from Embry, because he has seen me like this before many times," I said sarcastically.

"I think I might just do that. Baby, why can't you just forgive me. I'm your little puppy," he said, holding his hands together right underneath his chin, and giving me the puppy look.

"Yes, you're my pain in the ass puppy." I grabbed his hands, and placed two kisses on the back of his hands.

"If I call myself an asshole, will it make you forgive me?" he asked, now straddling me.

"Maybe. . . " I said, pretending to not be sure.

"I'm an asshole baby. I'm sorry for that. It's not my fault that you're stuck with me thought, so sorry about that." He leaned down, wanting to kiss me probably, so when his lips were close to my face, I turned my head, making him kiss my cheek.

"Nuh uh. No kisses from me," I scolded him.

"I don't need permission from you." His lips crashed against mine, making it impossible to get away from this kiss. It wasn't like he was going to rape me or anything, but I just didn't want to kiss him, cause' he deserves to take the punishment, but he doesn't know how to do that.

His hands trailed down to my area, and he cupped my sex, making me grind against his hand. Damn him! He's just doing this so I could forgive him. He rubbed the fabric harder, making me moan. Ugh, why must he do this to me!

"You forgive me now?" he asked in a sweet tone. I shook my head, and he growled at me. He moved my panties to side, and entered a finger in. Damn _me_ for just wearing my underwear and a tank top! I bit my bottom lip, as he pushed in two more fingers.

"Jake. . . " I moaned. "I forgive you!" I yelled as he hit a sweet spot.

"I don't believe you. . . " he said in a serious tone, and I was about to yell at him, when he hit that one spot again.

"Oh, I'm sorry for being a bitch to you. I shouldn't have made you call yourself an asshole. You are a wonderful man. I love you!" I said in a rush, as he kept on thrusting his fingers in and out of me. I felt that sweet pain-pleasure feeling to come in my stomach, as it dropped lower to my open area. "Fuck Jake. MMM!" I arched my back, making Jake's skillful fingers go deeper inside me, making me fall apart. I screamed as I came, and Jake just basked in my juices. He licked his fingers, and then climbed on top of me, once more

His finger ran across my bottom lip, and I knew what he wanted. He wanted me to taste myself on his fingers. I opened my mouth, where he placed two fingers in my mouth. I grabbed his hands, and just twisted and turned his fingers in my mouth sucking on them.

"Now do you forgive me? he asked.

"Yes, and if you keep asking that, I will change my answer," I stated.

"You want to do a little more. . . " he hinted, as he looked down at his shorts.

"Nah, I want to go to sleep. Go take a cold shower, and take a pair of my panties," I said, laying my head on my pillow, closing my eyes.

"After all that, you're going to leave me hanging with an erection! What a girlfriend you are!" He exclaimed, but I knew he was joking. I know he didn't mind jacking off to a pair of my panties. That probably made him harder.

"I love you, Jake. Just never forget that, and you'll be good," I said, as I yawned.

"Love you to. I'll see you tomorrow okay. I have to patrol," he told me, giving me a kiss on the forehead, right before he headed out my door.

"Remember to grab those notes from Embry!" I yelled, and I heard him chuckle.

That everyone was my pain in the ass puppy, Jacob Black. . .


	12. Death Valley

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. I own Emily (Not Emily Young), Kristy, Mia, Sophia, Crystal, and Alyson. Their might be more character's to come.**

**Warning: There is a lemon in this chapter. If you are not into those, I recommend that you skip this chapter and wait for the next one to be uploaded. If you are under 18, please turn back now and read a different story while you wait for the next chapter to be uploaded. If you over 18, I hope you enjoy my little creation. Please. . . read on fanfiction people. . . Oh, and check out another one of my creations on Wattpad . com (Without the spaces) I would really like support on that story, so please check it out. :) Thanks. Don't forget to review/favorite/ and follow.**

* * *

"Why are we here at the leeches house!" me and Leah yelled at Jacob. We were dragged to come with Jake, including Seth. Seth didn't care being here, since he is friends with them.

"We are here because we need to talk over what's going to happen," he growled at us. "So play nice," he said sarcastically. _You better fucking remember what we talked about Jake! _I yelled at him in my mind.

I heard a laugh, and turned my head to see the leech that married Bella. Ugh, I hate saying her name in my head and from my mouth. He growled at me, and I made a fake smile at him.

"What's going to happen Edward? When is this going to happen?" Jake asked in his Alpha tone.

"Well, Alice told us three days after the snow has hit the ground, so we are waiting til' then. Carlisle doesn't want to fight, he wants to talk with the Volturi. So we are gathering all the witnesses we can get. Alice and Jasper said they would send two more, we already have a few covens here," he said, taking a sideways glance at me.

"Great. . . More bloodsuckers. . . " he muttered. I wanted to laugh. _This is all your fault, Jake._ I glared at Edward when he started laughing again.

"Jake!" Bella called, as she ran over to Jacob. Wow, she's not tripping. "Oh I don't see you enough, Jake!" She yelled, hugging him so tight where he groaned in pain.

"Let him go!" I growled underneath my breath. "You're hurting him!"

She let go of Jake, and smirked. "What you going to do about it? I've stronger than you are at the moment, dog!" she sneered.

"Bella, don't antagonize her. She will kill you in a heart beat," Jake warned her, giving me a look.

"I don't care. Edward would fight her with me," she sneered once more, giving me an evil smile. I felt like killing her right there, killing her mind-reading husband too. I was shaking, and I wasn't sure if I could stop from phasing at all.

"Leah, Seth! Get her out of her!" Jacob ordered them. I was being pulled away, seeing Bella laughing at me. I was seeing red now, and I ran out of their grasp, heading for the forest where I turned, shredding my close. I slashed a tree, and kicked another one. I was snarling, thinking of ways to kill her. She is getting underneath my skin, and I fucking hate it!

"Emily, you need to calm down!" Seth told me. "Here, Esmé gave this to you. She tried to not touch it as much." Seth placed the clothes on the floor and left.

I phased back, and changed quickly, then walked back to the little group. Bella was smirking, Edward was protective, and Jacob looked pissed off beyond belief, standing away from Bella. Thank God!

"We're leaving. Now!" Jake said in his Alpha command. Leah and Seth were already gone, meaning he was talking to me. He grabbed my arm roughly, but I slipped it our of his iron grasp.

"You want to tell me what happened while I was blowing off steam?" I asked, a little humor in my voice. I'm just going to push his buttons, like he pushes mine. . .

"No! Now drop it!" he yelled.

"Why, I just want to know what's wrong with my _boyfriend_," I said, making the word boyfriend more clearer to him.

"Cut the crap, Emily. You and I both know you are just pushing my buttons to piss me off!" He shouted in my face.

I put my innocent face on,"What are you talking about baby? I just want to know what's wrong," I said in an innocent voice.

I thought her was going to yell at me, but instead he pushed me against the tree. He looked. . . frustrated.

"You really want to know why I am pissed off. . . ?" he asked me in an innocent tone, acting like he wasn't pissed off. I nodded my head slowly.

"I'm pissed off because Bella is being a major bitch towards you, which I don't like. You are not helping my case either. I am emotionally and sexually frustrated with you now. First you get pissed off yesterday because I was taking my Alpha thing to the max, and I made you feel good; all you did was leave me with an erection for my entire patrol, where I had to go home and take care of it! Then you're acting little bitch about coming over here! We need to play nice with the Cullens until this thing is done. Do you understand?" He told me like I was a 5 year child.

"I could help with the sexual frustration you know. . . " I said, as I started to rub his hard-on through his jeans. He groaned, and grinded himself on my hand.

"Can we do this when we get home?" he hissed through his teeth.

"Baby, we can do what ever you want," I grinned, pressing my lips to his.

**~Impossibletobeloved~**

I pushed him up against the door, taking off his leather jacket hastily. On the way to my house, we almost crashed because Jake was touching me, not paying attention to the road. Our mouths collided with each other in a hasty way. We haven't kissed in like forever. . .

His hand was up my shirt, grabbing and squeezing my breast, making me moan in his mouth. My hands went to the hem of his shirt, and I took it off, but he went back to kissing me. He grasped my butt, and lifted me up, and I tangled my legs around his waist, he erection rubbing against the thin fabric of cloth. Oh, it felt _so_ good.

"Oh. . . Jake!" He bit down on my neck lightly, making me moan his name. He ran up the stairs quickly, still attacking my neck. We reached my room, where he kicked the door shut, and we fell onto the bed. He ripped my jeans in half when he just stared at me. Oh well, not my jeans. . .

"So beautiful, and _mine_!" He growled at me, rubbing my area against the already wet fabric. I arched my back, my area grinding up against my boyfriend's warm, big hand. . . Shit it felt sooooo good.

I heard the sound of shredding fabric, and looked at Jacob holding the pieces of pink and blue rubbish embarrassing. I laughed.

"You are going to pay for the pants and the panties you know," I smiled.

"I don't think they'll mind. . ." he said, not caring at all.

"What eVER!" His tongue attacked my sensitive flesh, probably trying to silence me. Oh, his tongue is doing a _wonderful_ job! I grabbed onto the sheets for dear life. That intense pleasure we starting to for in my stomach, and started traveling down South painfully slow. Jake entered his warm finger inside me, while his tongue was doing his job. I still don't think I am helping him with his sexual frustration, I think he's helping me instead. . . What a wonderful boyfriend I have!

The pleasure in my stomach drops down quickly to my groin, and I feel it coming. My hand reaches down, and I start to rub my clitoris. "I-I'm c-coming!" I said in a breathy tone. Jake stops and I explode, the liquid all over my thighs and on his shirt. That was so intense, that my body was doing spasms. Oh, that felt good, so good I think I went to heaven and then came back to Earth.

"Now it's my turn," he says, wiggling his eyebrows. Oh, what I could do to this man! I took off my shirt, once I was sitting up on my bed. I did it slowly, just to antagonize him. He licked his lips as I reached for the clasp on the bra Esmé gave me. You know, I like her, Rosalie, Emmett and Carlisle. Only people I like for the Cullen family.

I got up slowly, rubbing my breast on Jake's body, teasing him. His breathing hitched up in his throat as I started to place little kisses on his face, while my hands undid his pants. He was wearing to boxers what so ever, making me, my heart, and my lower region scream for joy. As I was going down, I scraped my nails done his perfectly sculpted stomach, making him shiver underneath my touch. I grinned inside my head, I make him feel this way!

I grabbed his length, placing little kisses along the way, just teasing my man. He groaned, his held thrown back. I licked his mushroom tip, tasting pre-cum. My poor horny werewolf. . . I put his impressive length all the way down my throat, as much as I could, swirling my tongue around him. His hands fisted my hair, and he started to thrust into my mouth, in easier terms for some of you, he was fucking my mouth.

I pulled away, making Jake groan. I grasped him again, and started to pump him, slow (Agonizingly slow just to tease him).

"Mother of God, that feels so fucking good," he moaned out. My hand trailed down to my throbbing skin down South. I started to rub my clit, still sliding my hand up and down on Jake's mini me. "Oh, fuck! That is soooo hot, Emily," Jake groaned, looking down at me. I stopped multitasking, and walked over to my drawer, where their were condoms (I stocked up because we always seem to be having sex at my house, and that trip to the drugstore was. . . _Embarrassing!)._

I climbed on top of my bed, and motioned Jake to come over here, giving him a seductive smile. He quickly took off his pants that were pooled around his ankles, and climbed on top of me. I ripped open the condom with my teeth, and pinched the tip of the rubber material. I slipped it on him, still pinching the tip til' I rolled the condom over his largeness.

I grabbed his manhood, and rubbed it against my warm hole, making myself shiver. I then slid it inside myself, grabbing his butt, making him put all of himself inside me.

"Mhhmmmmm. . . Fuck! Fuck me, Jake! Now!" I yelled at him. He lifted my legs up so they were on top of his shoulders, his warm hands on my sides. He started to ram into me, making us both moan in the friction he's making between us.

His lips attacked mine once more, him still ramming my small frame. He hit that one spot that made me see stars, over and over, making that wonderful feeling in my stomach begin to form again.

"Oh shit! J-jake, I'm going to c-come!" I moaned, having a hard time saying that being breathless and all. I felt all the pleasure drop down to my core. Jake pulled himself out, and I came, getting it all over my bed and his stomach. He moved his hand up and down his beautiful stomach, then placed his hand in front of his mouth. His tongue darted out, and licked my slick juices off his hand.

I, however, was having a spasm. That was really intense, and I couldn't get over the pleasure it gave me. . . Mother fucker, it felt so damn good that I want him to make me see stars again!

"Oh, I'm not done with you, my sweet Emily," he said nicely, for once.

"I don't care. I want you to fuck me into next week. Do your worst," I told him, bringing his face closer to mine.

"Oh, it would be my pleasure," he thrusted into me, and I made a yelping sound. Not because of pain, but of surprise.

We had sex 7 times. I had orgasmed. . . I don't know how many times. I lost count after 6! He was really sexually frustrated, and apparently, so was I, seeing as I did lots of thing to my pain in the ass puppy.

**~Impossibletobeloved~**

I woke up to the sound of yelling and something breaking. . . and more yelling. It sounded like Embry. . . and Jacob? Oh shit! Our clothes, last night, early this morning, Embry! Shit, Shit, SHIT! I got dressed quickly, and brushed my hair out, making it look like nothing happened. . . oh, who am I kidding, he already knows what happened last night! I brushed my teeth, and stared in horror. I looked terrible, and Jacob was having orgasms from this face. I look like a clown! My makeup is all smeared on my face!

I grabbed my wet wipes to take off my make-up, then ran down stairs to see what damage was done.

"What the fuck were you doing to my little sister!" Embry snarled at Jake. The table was broken, and upside down. Vases were broken, and the couch was torn in half. How the fuck did I not hear this!

"It's not your business," Jake hissed. "Her and I know what we're doing! We're safe unlike someone here!" He roared. What's he talking about?

"Embry. . . What did Jake me by 'We're safe unlike someone here'?" I asked him, making sure what he's about to say isn't true.

"Emily. . . I-" he began, but I cut him off.

"You didn't! You ruined her life! How could you be so judgemental toward me and Jake, when you're the one that got my best friend _pregnant!" _I screamed at him.

"I didn't mean for it to happen! The condom broke and- and I-"

"Shut up! Just shut up! I don't want to hear anything from you! You might have ruined her life because of your stupid horny ass! What about her plans to go to Berkeley? Now she can go because she has to take care of _your_ baby! What's her dad going to say about it? I know he's going to hunt your ass down when he finds out, and I'll give you up!" I snarled at him, walking towards him like he's prey. He started walking backwards, stumbling over the broken items.

"Emily, just calm down," he said in a shaky voice.

"DON'T. TELL. ME. TO. CALM. THE FUCK. DOWN!" I screamed. I am beyond pissed off. It's amazing how I didn't phase yet.

"Emily!" Jake shouted. I didn't listen, I just kept on stalking towards Embry, making us both go outside to the backyard. "Emily, stop this now!" Jake ordered, and I stopped, the Alpha command restricting me from possibly killing my brother.

I fought it, I fought against the Alpha's command. I started to be able to walk, but it was painful. What the hell? Am I able to go against Alpha command? Sweet! I kept on walking towards Embry, making him scared once again. I smiled, an evil smile.

"What's wrong Embry? Afraid? Frightened? You better be! You messed up my best friend's life. Even before you imprinted on her! She deserves better, and you know it!" I yelled at him.

I was about to jump on top of him, and start punching the shit out of him, but strong arms wrapped around me, constricting me from hurting my brother. "Emily! Stop this now! Before you do something you regret!" Jake hissed in my ear. I started to thrash and kick him, yelling at him to let me go.

"Dammit Black! Let me the fuck go!" I struggled, wiggling was my only option to get loose, but it didn't seem to work.

"No!" he growled. "You need to calm down, then head over to Kristy's house. I'm sure she needs your support," he told me, or well, _ordered_ me. He let me go, and placed a quick kiss on my lips. "Now go, before I take you back upstairs and do some punishable things to you," he whispered in my ear, slapping my behind. I growled playfully at him.

"Hold on! Let me do one thing!" I walked around Jake, and stalked towards Embry. He stood there, closing his eyes, expecting a blow to the face, but that wasn't my idea. Jake was walking behind me, saying warnings to me. I wasn't going to do anything bad. . . or maybe I was. . .?

My hand connected with the back of his head, and I hit him with as much force as I could muster. Ah, that felt good. I felt like Leroy Jethro Gibbs, smacking Tony (Embry) behind the head for acting like an idiot. I looked at Jacob, to see him keeping his laugh in, but failing miserably, and Embry with his eyes still tightly shut.

"Bye boys. I have to go cheer up my best friend," I told them, placing a kiss on Jake's cheek, and walking over to my car. Time to go support my best friend. Let's get the ice cream. . .


	13. Crap

"Kristy, shhhh, it's okay. You're going to be okay," I told her, hugging her tighter. When I arrived at her house she was crying so much, hugging her knees whispering how she doesn't know what to do with her life anymore.

"B-but what about my dad! H-he's g-going to be s-so disappointed in m-me!" she sobbed.

"You are going to tell your dad, but you have to decide what you're going to do with the baby. Are you going to give it up for adoption? Keep it? Please just don't say you're going to get an abortion, cause you and I both know it's wrong."

She looked at me mortified. Tears were streaming down her face again, but she wasn't all choked up. "I would never have an abortion! I don't think I can give him up either!" she exclaimed holding her stomach where a little person is growing.

"You think it's going to be a boy?" I smiled at her.

"Yes. I just have a feeling. I want to keep it, Emily. I really do! I just. . . I think I'm just afraid to tell me dad. Will he be disappointed in me?" She looked worried again, and her eyes started to water up again.

"Kristy, you need to calm down. You can't stress out, it's bad for the baby," I told her, grabbing her hands in mine.

"You're right," she agreed, taking a few deep breaths, "I need to stop stressing," she sighed.

"Yes, so you need to come with me, to tell Embry this. I kinda ripped his head off. . . " I chuckled nervously.

"Sounds like you," she giggled, wiping her nose with a tissue.

"He feels terrible, Kristy. He understands what his mistake was. . . " I said quietly.

"He thinks this little guy is a mistake?" she asked, hurt lacing her voice.

"No, he wanted you to go to college. Embry didn't want this for you yet. He was thinking of marrying you after college, and go on from there, Kris," I admitted, even though I wasn't suppose to say anything. Oh well!

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Now come on, lets go."

**~Impossibletobeloved~**

When we arrived at my house, she jumped out of the car and ran to the house. I wanted to say aw. It was sweet to see my best friend and my brother reunited. I got out of the car, and walked over to my waiting puppy. Yes, I said puppy, even if he's a grown man.

"Hi," I said shyly, looking at my shoes.

He picked me up and swung me around, making me squeal. "All I get is a hi? I would've liked a kiss, or a make out session," he chuckled.

"You out of all people would want that," I laughed, smacking his chest so he could put me down.

He set me on my feet, and placed little kisses all over my face. I squealed, pushing on his chest. When his warm lips landed on my lips, my squealing stopped. I melted into his arms, my fingers tangled into his soft black hair. I jumped up, and wrapped my legs above his waist. His hands were squeezing my cheeks, making me moan into his mouth.

My head tilted to the side, letting his mouth attack my lips. His teeth grazed the sensitive skin, making me shiver at his touch. Oh, I wanted him inside me.

"Bedroom," I panted, having a hard time controlling my harsh breathing. He listened, running into the house, into my bedroom. He slammed the door with his foot, still attacking my neck. Hm, I wonder where Embry and Kristy are.

We fell onto my bed, my clothes being torn from my body. Jake's shirt and pants gone. I smiled at him, and brought his face down so I could kiss him. My teeth caught his bottom lip, and I bit down, making my man growl.

His fingers plunged inside of me, making me whimper at how good it felt. I bucked my hips, making his fingers go deeper in me. Fuck, this felt so fucking good! He curled his fingers, making me hit that one spot that made me see stars. How I love it when he hits that one spot.

"Mhhmmmmm. . . J-jake!" I moaned, making him fuck me harder with his huge fingers. The wonderful feeling started to pool in my stomach, but this time it quickly dropped down to my groin. "I'm going to c-come!" I panted. He didn't stop, but instead he went faster. Before I could say anything, I exploded, getting my juices all over his massive length and well-defined stomach. He started to kiss me, his dick right at my entrance.

He was teasing me, making me wetter than before. He would slip inside me, but quickly pull out. It felt so much better with out the condom. I was so tempted to fuck him with the condom. Maybe he could pull out before. . .

"Just fuck me! I want you to fuck me, now!" I yelled at him, too impatient for his stupid teasing.

"Someone's a little impatient," he said evilly, still pulling in and out of me.

"Jake! Please!" I pleaded.

He didn't say anything, but he sure did listen. He rammed into my warm cavern. It looked like he didn't care about the condom either. I gripped the sheets tightly, biting my lip to keep in a scream. He picked me up, and sat down on the bed. He grabbed his dick, placed it at my entrance. He dropped me right on his dick, and I gasped. His hands were on my waist, picking me up, and dropping me down. His length went all the way inside me. The feeling was so intense.

I clingged onto his, my hand grabbing a fistful of his hair, the other hanging behind him. He kept on ramming me, til' I came again.

"I'm almost there," he grunted. He laid me down, and started to pump himself. He tilted his head back, but then looked at me. His hand went faster and faster, the white sticky liquid shooting out, and landing on my stomach. I swirled my index finger around the goo, til' I got a good amount of it. I stuck the tip of my tongue out, and tasted it. Mmmm, sweet, just like him. I repeated the process, and just looked at Jake. His eyes were still clouded with lust.

"Round two?" I asked innocently, smiling.

He didn't respond, he just acted upon it. He made love to me again, and again. I was in pure bliss. Enjoying this while it lasts.

**~Impossibletobeloved~**

**Jacob's POV**

I woke up to the sound of giggling, and pans were banging against each other. What's going on downstairs?As I slipped on a pair of shorts and opened the door, I froze. Me and Embry just came out at the same time. His hair was messy, and he didn't have a shirt on. Did we have sex. . . at the same time? Okay, this is awkward. . .

"Hey. . . Jake," he said, looking down at the floor.

"Hey, Em. You have a good night?" I asked, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Uh yeah. You?"

"Yeah. . . You going to see what's happening downstairs?" I asked, making a gesture towards the kitchen.

"Yeah. . . " he responded. We just stood there for a minute, but when I heard the word fuck come from my Emily's mouth, I jetted downstairs.

"What happened? Are you okay?" I asked frantically, looking at my goddess.

"Yeah, everything's fine, just cut myself," she told me, giving me an apologetic smile.

Oh she was so hot, wearing a tank top, and some nice fitting booty-shorts. I wanted to fuck her again, but restrained the urge. Embry was standing behind me, staring at his imprint. Kristy was just cooking. I wasn't really sure whether or not he was staring at her, or the food. . .

"So you're okay?" I asked her again.

"Yeah, it already healed. No need to go over-protective," she rolled her eyes at me.

I stuck my tongue out at her, making her blush. Haha, I think she understood what I was trying to do. I could do anything to her in bed.

"So, what are we going to do today?" I asked, grabbing a piece of bacon off the plate. Emily hit me behind the head, scolding me.

"Kristy and Embry are going to a doctor's appointment. Seeing as they want to know how far along she is," Em explained.

"Cool, but I was talking about you and me." I wiggled my eyebrows making sure she would get the hint.

"I am going to help Seth with his homework. You are going on patrol," she gave me an evil smile, and I scowled at her.

"Wow, not cool," I muttered.

"Well, after all, you're the one who set up the patrolling schedule," she snickered. "For a dog, you really aren't that smart."

I growled at her, and she just smirked at me. Damn her. Trying to push my damn buttons! Two can play at this game. . .

"Well, you scream 'Bitch' when someone sees you," I said, but regretted it. Shit! I'm going into the dog house tonight.

"You want to see me be a bitch! I could fucking show you!" Shit, I'm dead. . .


	14. Sex in the Shower

I was laughing inside my head. Jacob was locked in the bathroom, thinking I was going to do something to him. I'm not offended that he called me a bitch, seeing as I knew he was playing around with me. Kristy and Embry left to go to the appointment. So far it's been 15 minutes, and Jake hasn't come out.  
"Are you still there?" he asked through the door. I rolled my eyes. Why must he ask such a stupid question?  
"Yup, still here. Come on Jake, I have to go pee," I lied. I just wanted to get him out of the bathroom.  
"There's a bathroom in your bedroom," he shouted. I groaned. He would think of that.  
"I also need to put on my makeup for my job interview. All the makeup is in this bathroom," I said, rolling my eyes. I swear to God he better not say something else. . .  
"You don't need make up, you're beautiful," he said.  
I started to bang the door with my fist. "Jacob Black, you better come out of the bathroom and take it like a man!" I shouted at him.  
I heard him unlock the door, and slowly it was opening. Jake stood there, scared of what I was going to do.  
"Come out, you big baby. I'm not going to do anything to you," I told him, motioning him to come out.  
Slowly, he got out of the bathroom, watching me carefully. I said boo, making him jump and run behind the corner. I laughed at him, "Now that you're finally out, I need to get ready. Seth is probably waiting for me. You need to go on patrol, now shoo!"  
**~Impossibletobeloved~**  
"See how easy that was, Seth? It just seems that you're not paying attention in class," I scolded him.  
"I am! Emily, it's hard! That's the only reason about why I am failing!" he whined.  
"Sure it is Seth. Obviously, you just did all the problems in half in hour," I exclaimed, rolling my eyes at him.  
"Maybe it's because I had a beautiful girl to help me," he smiled, wiggling his eyebrows. I laughed at him as he leaned in to kiss me. I put my hand on his face and shoved him away, still laughing.  
"Sorry Seth, but I got a boyfriend. You don't have a chance with this girl," I said, sticking my thumb towards me.  
He put a frown on his face, and started to fake cry. "Why don't you love me?"  
"Cause I got an imprint that I love, and he loves me back."  
"Come on! That's the best you could do Emily?" he laughed.  
"Well, it's the truth isn't it?"  
"Yeah, but that was the crappiest excuse ever!" he laughed, falling out of the chair. I joined along with him, we probably looked like crazy people now!  
"Ah, I see you two are done with homework," I heard Sue's voice say.  
"Yeah, we were just laughing," Seth told his kind mom.  
"Well, I'm sorry to say that I need to go," I told Seth and Sue.  
"Oh okay, thanks Emmy," Seth thanked me, picked me off my feet and hugging me.  
I gave a hug to Sue after saying good-bye again. Seth's a sweet kid, and I want a son just like him. Sue's lucky to have Seth. . . Would Jacob want kids? A girl maybe. . . but I want a boy. . . If I want kids, I have to make sure Jacob is okay about it. . .  
**~Impossibletobeloved~**  
I got home to an empty house, sadly. I was expecting Jacob to be there, or at least my brother, but no. I was alone, and I didn't like it. I miss my mom. She would normally be home working or making food for me and Embry.  
I went to the kitchen, and placed my hands on the counter, doing some deep thinking. What's going to happen with me and Jake? I love him, but I'm talking about us getting married and having kids. How many would he want, or no! What if he doesn't want any!?  
After debating whether Jake would want kids, I started to smell myself. Jeez, I smell terrible, and Seth didn't say anything! I rushed upstairs, and jumped into the shower. Once the water was warm, I jumped in and started to lather my hair with my vanilla shampoo. I was facing the spray of the water, and that's when I started to notice I wasn't alone in the shower. . .  
I turned around and scream, but Jacob's hand clamped over my mouth. "I thought you would be happy to see me," he said, his tone hurt.  
"Well, jeez, when someone hops in the shower with you, wouldn't you scream if you didn't know who it was?" I asked irritated.  
"No, because I know who that person would be. . . and normally that person would be you," he whispered into my ear.  
His eyes were black and clouded with lust. He pushed me against the wall of my shower, his dick against my stomach. I pushed my head forward and captured his lips. My tongUe slipped out and into his mouth, making him groan at the contact.  
"You want me inside of you?" he asked, breaking the kiss and grabbing his cock.  
I licked my lips, and moaned as he smacked my aching core with his dick. Mhhm, he wants it to be rough. . . I like it.  
"I want you to fuck me until I see stars," I growled, fisting his hair in my hand.  
His hands grabbed my ass, lifting me off the shower floor. I wrapped my legs around him, his dick right at my aching cavern. His hand was around his shaft, holding it in place to go inside me. I bit my lip as he pushed in, but pulled out quickly. Oh, he is suck a fucking tease!  
"Mmm, Ja-ke, please. Fuck me already!" I shouted at him as he kept on teasing me.  
He smirked at me, but his facial expression changed when he was fully inside of me. I gripped on to him as he pounded into me at a fast pace. Fuck, this felt so amazing! I felt my walls clench around him, but just as I was about to release, he pulled out of me. I whimpered at the loss of him inside of me.  
"Oh, you must be patient my beautiful Emily," he whispered to me, in that sexy voice I love so much.  
He got on his knees, burying his face into my core. I arched my back, giving him more of me. His tongue swirled around, hitting my clit. automatically my hand went down to my now aching area. Oh, this is a wonderful feeling.  
"You taste so good," he groaned, after he finished eating me out.  
"It's my turn to make you feel good," I said seductively, getting down on my knees as he stood up.  
"You don't have to-Ohhhhh, fuck!" he groaned, as I put him inside my mouth, sucking, swirling my tongue around his mushroom tip. One thing I love about Jacob's dick, is how thick it is. My hand slid up and down his cock, Jake's head thrown back, his eyes closed shut.  
You could hear the water and Jake's groans. I was multitasking, fingering myself while I was pleasuring my man. This was so erotic to me. I have never fingered myself before, but I'm going to tell you this. . . I missed out big time. I just wish it was Jake's fingers instead.  
"Mmmmm, baby, fuck me with your mouth!" he growled at me. I quickened my pace, twisting my hand to make the feeling even more incredible for him.  
Just as I felt his dick tense up, he pulled out of my mouth. With quick hands, he turned off the water, and picked me up. I was thrown over his shoulder. I was able to see his nice squeazable ass, so I slapped it. He growled at me, smacking me on my ass too. When he placed me down, I forgot everything he did to me. I was in my special place, and I never want to come down back into reality. . .


End file.
